


International Affairs

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Airplane Sex, Anal Play, Blow Job, Bondage, Chastity Belt, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flogging, Hair Pulling, Mile High Club, Orgasm Denial, Reverse Cowgirl, Spanking, breast spanking, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Belle and Dorian take a vacation, kink ensues. Part of the Business & Pleasure series.





	1. The Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really wanting to write this for a long time. Like, an insane amount of time. So much bondage, y'all.

Belle was having a hard time concentrating through the anticipation that was bubbling up inside of her, but luckily Mr. Gold was there like he always was when she was like this. Since they’d come out as dating, it was impossible to fuck at the office anymore - aside from the occasional quicky over lunch - but it had opened them up to the ability to go on vacation together, which was a boon that they’d taken advantage of as soon as it had been feasible. He’d selected a particular resort in the Caribbean that catered to people with their particular interests, and that’s all he’d told her ahead of time. The rest she was to learn once they arrived, and she couldn’t be happier.

She was plugged, of course, before they even left for the airport. She’d slept over at his house the night before (another benefit of openly dating) and he’d kept her plugged the entire night, only taking them out to let her get cleaned up in the morning before fucking her ass and then inserting a pair of silicone plugs in her ass and pussy to keep her from dripping all over the place. These were secured with a thin length of cord that was tied around her hips and pulled tight on either side of her clit so that she felt it when she moved in place of panties. She felt stretched out in the best possible way, and was bouncing with pent up excitement as they went through security. 

She’d been on strict denial for the week before, just another way to ensure she had the best possible time on this vacation. As soon as they were at the resort she had every intention of begging him to bend her over and fuck her to orgasm on the first flat surface she saw, even if it was in the lobby. Getting through the metal detector and to their gate was a blur of trying hard not to come right there in the airport, but just knowing that her ass was full of his come was enough to keep her on high alert even without everything else that was going on. Just sitting in the first class lounge had her biting her lip hard as a distraction, and it wasn’t working very well. She’d never flown first class before.

“Hands on the armrests,” he whispered to her as they waited in seats for boarding to begin, and she realized she’d been tugging at the ropes under her clothes just to feel the slight increase in pressure on her clit and in the plugs.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gold,” she said as sweetly as she could. “Can I make it up to you?”

He smiled at her indulgently, and she knew he could see right through her game immediately.

“And how would you do that?” he asked, leaning in to whisper the rest into her ear. “Let me take you into the men’s room and suck my cock like the whore you are? Beg on your hands and knees for me to fuck your ass again? Or your pussy, this time? Fill all your holes up until you’re screaming my name and everyone knows that you’re my slut?”

She couldn’t contain the shiver at his words, and the way he tugged on the little lock pendant that hung around her neck only drove the point home even more – she belonged to him completely, and he was going to do whatever he wanted with her.

It was a struggle not to let her hands wander again as she waited for boarding. She had plenty of books on her phone, but absolutely no ability to function through how excited she was to get on the plane. The sooner they could be on it, the sooner they’d be at the resort and she could get laid. 

Belle took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. She had to get through a few more hours, and she wanted to be able to enjoy the interim. Dorian had planned all of this for her, and she wanted to experience it. It was hard to believe how far this relationship had progressed over the last few months, it was like her own kinky little fairy tale. She brought a book up on her phone and focused on the words on the page until she managed to pull herself out of her body and into the book.

Dorian nudged her all of a sudden, and it took her a moment to register that he was getting up because it was time for their flight to board. He took her hand and helped her to her feet, and suddenly she was on edge again and not just because of the arousal she felt or the toys still inside of her – they were only about four hours away from their destination, and even if she didn’t know too much about what they were doing she knew that she trusted him enough to know that he knew her tastes and would make it special. It was going to be a perfect week, because everything he ever planned for her was perfect.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he said as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the gate. “Our vacation awaits.”

 

They were two hours into the flight when Belle was finally at the end of her rope. Her body felt stretched to its limits and she needed some kind of relief. Dorian had given her the window seat, so he was between her and the aisle and she just wanted to lay down in his lap and beg for attention regardless of being surrounded by the rest of first class. She’d do anything to get him to touch her right now. She didn’t care if it was needy or whatever, she just needed his fingers and his attention.

She turned towards him as much as she could, and trailed her fingers across the back of his neck to try to get him to notice her. It was mostly successful, and he turned away from his reading to glance at her with a smile on his lips. He was enjoying this, and that just made her enjoy it more. She rested her head on his shoulder and pressed as close as she could with the armrest in her way.

“Did you want something, sweetheart?” he asked in a soft voice that was warm with something that set her on edge in the best possible way.

She didn’t even have the words to say what she wanted, or at least not words that she could say in the confines of an airplane where there was no privacy to speak of, but then she didn’t really need to say much. He knew what he’d done to her, and he’d known what she wanted, he always did. 

“Please?” she whispered, leaning against him and nuzzling into his neck to get some sort of privacy. “I’m gonna go crazy.”

He put his hand on her knee and rubbed it softly, and even that had her digging her fingers into his jacket and clinging tightly. She was hopeless, but she loved every second of it.

“Go to the bathroom,” he said after a few moments and she suddenly felt light-headed with relief. “I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

She nodded silently, waiting for him to stand to let her out before making her way towards the lavatories behind them. She turned to see Mr. Gold standing in the aisle and looking through her carry-on bag in the overhead bin. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she let herself into one of the little cubicle rooms and flipped the lock to _occupied_. The stall was impossibly tiny, and all she could do was stand there and watch herself as she waited for him. Her cheeks were flushed and she was sure everyone who’d seen her must know how horny she was. It was humiliating and exhilarating at the same time, this idea that these people whose names she didn’t know would probably have a very good idea that she was about to get fucked in an airplane toilet. It was so debauched and so arousing she couldn’t stand it.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the light knock at the door and her hands were shaking as she quickly flipped the lock back so he could step into the confined space with her. There was barely enough room for the two of them, and she was quickly sandwiched between him and the wall out of necessity.

“Such an impatient little thing, aren’t you?” he said affectionately, snaking his hand down to her hip to gather her skirt up slowly. She gasped at the feel of his fingers on her flesh and grabbed at his shirt to ground herself as he slowly exposed her. It took all her willpower not to just rip her clothes all the way off, they would only have a few moments for this tryst and she was terrified that he’d deny her again.

“Please, Mr. Gold,” she whispered needily. “I need you so bad. Please.”

“Just a few moments longer, sweetheart.” There was a teasing lilt to his voice that always set her on edge in the best possible way. She’d let him do anything he liked as long as he kept talking to her like that.

Mr. Gold held her by her hips and spun her around, putting her between him and the sink with her facing the small mirror on the wall. It was mounted chest height, leaving Belle a full view of herself as he pulled her skirt up over her hips again and slid a hand down to cup her pussy. She’d skipped panties today, instead relying on the plugs and rope he’d carefully fitted her with that morning to maintain her modesty, and the occasional light breeze as she’d walked through the airport had been exhilarating. Now, however, it was damn overwhelming. He stroked her lightly around the rope, tugging and pulling it every which way to tease her overstimulated clit.

“If this place were any bigger I’d fuck your ass over that sink,” he whispered into her ear, and she had to watch her face as she flushed in desire at the image. “Oh, you’d like that, my dear?” he continued, teasing her clit just until she felt her eyes start to flutter with pleasure before going back to stroking her hips with his fingertips.

She let out a whine of pleasure, and instantly regretted it. These walls were thin, and she was sure they’d already be in danger of being caught anyway.

“You know how I feel about you making noise,” he whispered. “But we can’t have that just now. I promise, I’ll make it up to you when we arrive. You’ll scream for everyone to hear. I’m afraid we’re going to have to improvise this time, though.”

His hand went from her skirt to her mouth, sliding first one finger in between her lips and then another and another until his middle three fingers were in her mouth. She sucked them in eagerly, trailing her tongue around his fingers as he fucked her mouth with them slowly, pushing back just to the point of possibly gagging her before sliding out and never pushing her too far. She was so focused on the hand in her mouth she lost track of the one at her waist until suddenly she was aware the rope had been pushed aside and the plug in her pussy was sliding out into his hand. She moaned around his fingers, but the sound was properly muffled this time. He would finger her, and bring her expertly to an orgasm, and then they could continue with their trip.

He brought the purple plug up to her face for her to inspect – it was so damn wet she was almost embarrassed by it, would have been embarrassed if it was anyone but him to see it. He pushed his fingers back into her mouth, all the way back just to the point of her gag reflex and held it there. She forced herself to stay still and resist the urge to gag and cough. He was testing her and she so desperately wanted to please him always.

At length, he slid his fingers out slowly, swirling them around in her mouth until her lips were parted as he finally pulled them out. Belle hardly had time to recover before his fingers were replaced with the plug. Her eyes went wide and immediately her gaze went to her face in the mirror. She looked so debauched right now as he fucked her mouth again with the plug that had just been keeping her pussy ready for him to begin their vacation. Her own taste spilled over her tongue, flooding her mouth with the taste of sex as he worked the plug in as far as it would go, just barely brushing the back of her mouth and holding her mouth as wide as it could possibly go. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but it would keep her from making any noise.

“If you drop that, this is over and we go right back to our seats, do you understand?” he said firmly. “Answer me, sweetheart.”

She caught his eye in the mirror and nodded her understanding. They never used gags, but she’d get used to it if that’s what it took to get her an orgasm right now.

Suddenly, Mr. Gold wasn’t behind her anymore, he’d moved away to sit on the toilet lid, leaving her standing where she was. All she could do was turn towards where he was now seated and undoing his belt and zipper until his cock was in his hand and he was stroking it while watching her and she wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and serve him with her mouth for hours but she was gagged, and they only had a few minutes.

“Turn around,” he said, putting a hand on her hip to guide her away from him before grabbing her hips and pulling her down until she was inches above his cock with her back towards him. She felt a hand go to line himself up, and then he pulled her down slowly until she was seated in his lap with him fully inside of her. Oh, God, he was going to make her fuck him.

She wanted to cry. She _finally_ had his cock inside of her, but he was going to make her do the work. She wanted him to get her off, to be his to please and fuck as he wanted. She wanted to lose herself, and he was going to make her stay where she was. She must have stayed still for too long, because soon he reached around and gave her clit a hard pinch that would have had her crying out had she been able to, but instead she quickly started to ride him.

“That’s my good girl,” he said in a hushed voice. “Get yourself off as soon as you can. Remember, the longer we’re in here the more chance some flight attendant is going to knock on that door and interrupt or even unlock it to check and find you here. What would they even say?”

She had to shut her eyes at that mental image, the way they were seated Belle was staring right at the door to the lavatory with the gag in her mouth and her skirt up high as she rode her boyfriend on a toilet. He gave her a little smack on her ass as she rode him, and then his hands went wandering up her blouse, pulling the fabric up over her breasts and her bra down so her tits would be exposed if someone did walk in on them which just excited her more somehow, especially when he started teasing her nipples, pinching and pulling them until she was on the verge of dropping the damn plug and begging him to turn his attention to her clit.

Thankfully, Mr. Gold was mercifully impatient today, moving quickly from her breasts down to the cross where the rope around her hips met the rope as it went between her legs in back, tugging it up to put pressure on the plug still in her ass and on either side of her clit. The other hand went up to tangle in her hair and pull her down onto him harder. He was pulling her up with the rope and back down with her hair, and all she had to do was follow the rhythm he set for her as she rode him harder and harder, maneuvering him into the places deep inside of her where she needed him to hit. 

Her clit was still desperate for attention, but the rope on either side of it was at least something and he was grinding against her g-spot on each downstroke. It was an intense feeling of being completely filled between his cock and the plugs he’d put inside of her. Oh, _God_ and his cum was still in her ass from that morning. It was that thought that finally sent her over the edge, that she was about to be completely full of him and that nobody would know until they landed and got to wherever they were going. She practically doubled over with the force of the orgasm, but his hand in her hair kept her upright as he thrust up into her harder and faster a few more times until suddenly he came deep in her pussy.

Belle collapsed against his shoulder after he’d finished, indulging in whatever brief second of closeness she could before they were going to have to clean up. It couldn’t have been so long, but she was tired and feeling so relaxed now she was fine with whatever happened. She’d actually forgotten about the plug still dangling from her lips until suddenly he pulled it out.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” he said softly. “So, so good. Now, let’s get you cleaned up and get back to our seats before they call the Air Marshals, yeah?”

“Oh, damn, I almost forgot about that,” she replied through the post-coital haze. She was about to say something else, but all thoughts ran from her head when he slid the plug back inside of her. She must have gasped or moaned or something, because he was shushing her as he moved the ropes back into place followed by a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

“Are you ready to stand?” he asked and she nodded even though she wasn’t entirely sure herself until he’d lifted her up off his lap and his hands had gone back to his trousers to get himself put back together. She took his lead, returning her breasts to her bra before straightening out her blouse and skirt. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly to straighten it back out, but there was nothing for her flushed cheeks. He was at least looking delightfully debauched as he looked at her. He was just the best.

“I’m gonna go back to the seats,” she said at last, trying and failing to subdue the goofy smile she knew was on her face. “Meet me there?”

“Sounds good, I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

“Don’t forget to flip the lock,” she said over her shoulder right before letting herself out and almost walking straight into a flight attendant with a knowing smirk on her face.

Belle froze for a moment, all the excitement over _getting_ caught fading in the reality of _being_ caught. What they’d done wasn’t actually technically legal, and getting into legal trouble would pretty much ruin their vacation, if not both their reputations.

“I’m going to have to ask you to go back to your seat, ma’am,” the woman said with a professional voice belied by the little twitch at the corner of her lips. She had _definitely_ been there at least a good portion of the time.

“Yes, absolutely. I was just… not feeling so well.”

The woman barely nodded and Belle could feel her eyes on her all the way back to her seat. Truth be told, she felt more than a few eyes on her, and a quick glance at her phone told her that she’d been gone a lot longer than anticipated. Well, it had been worth it regardless as long as nobody was going to make a fuss.

Belle kept casting glances over her shoulder until she finally saw Dorian emerge from the lavatory and stop short at the sight of the flight attendant, who directed him quickly back to his seat. She couldn’t help smiling as he walked down the aisle towards her, and he was smiling back in the same relief and post-coital glow she felt. He took his seat next to her with a grin and she quickly leaned into him without a word. His arm went around her easily and she rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. They’d be in the Caribbean soon, and then their vacation could really begin. Until then, this was a perfect start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian settles in nicely at the resort.

Dorian had planned the whole damn vacation and he was still caught off guard by how perfect it was. The resort was secluded on its own end of a private beach and serviced a very particular type of adult only clientele. Clothes were completely optional except in the lobby and dining room, and even now he could catch glimpses of a few unclothed guests wandering the property. The staff must be incredibly well trained not to gawk, or else just so jaded now that they didn’t even notice the people in dog collars and lingerie. Not that he has plans for them to be any less conspicuous – he’d planned Belle’s outfits himself, he had every intention of her drawing all sorts of attention.

She was already aroused again before their plane had landed, and she’d been bouncing in her seat in the shuttle on the way to their resort. He was sure if he dragged her off into the bushes and had his way with her right there she’d have been more than pleased, but he had his own plans for the next hour, and he’d been looking forward to this for ages.

They followed the bellhop to the front desk, and he could feel Belle’s nervous energy as she cast her gaze around the lobby. There were a few people milling around, but aside from a few collars and some latex it was normal enough for an upscale place. Somehow, that reality just made him even more eager to bring her upstairs and debauch her properly. It took all of his self-control to not join Belle in her eager excitement as they collected keycards and followed the bellhop up to their room. Here, she was absolutely beside herself as she examined the mirrors on the ceiling and the erotic art on the walls. By the time they were alone, she was clearly ready.

“Do you like it?” he asked her, even though he already knew the answer. He’d known she’d like it when he’d found it, and she’d made no attempt to disguise how thrilled she was since she walked through the door.

“I _love_ it,” she replied. “It’s absolutely perfect. How did you even find this place?”

“I have my ways.”

He wasn’t about to tell her that he’d found it online, and it was good to maintain some aura of mystery. Besides, she was biting her lower lip and openly staring at the large bed that took up a significant portion of their room.

“Are you tired?” he asked innocently. “Would you like to lay down?”

Her eyes shot up to his face before she summoned a flirtatious smile.

“Not at all, I was just thinking about how I could possibly thank you for taking me here,” she said. 

He didn’t respond right away, if he was silent she’d usually try to fill the air with something and he wanted her off-balance for right now. It didn’t take long for her to climb up on the bed and crawl over to him on her hands and knees, before sitting back with her knees spread wide and her skirt hitched up high. It was a tempting tableau, admittedly. Still…

“Already?” he asked her, running a finger across her collar bones. “Are you really that much of a whore?”

She whimpered, and reached for him, but he was faster, grabbing her wrists and holding them away from her body so he could see her. She tugged, but didn’t struggle. God, she was beautiful like that.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he commanded her. “In detail.”

“I want you to fuck me, Mr. Gold,” she said with a little whine. “I want your cock in me, I want you to use me however you want. Please, I’ve been so good I just want you to use me.”

How the hell was he even supposed to say _no_ to a request like that even if he’d meant to?

“Take your clothes off,” he instructed before releasing her wrists. “And the plugs. Everything.”

She nodded, quickly pulling off her crumpled blouse and casting it aside before unzipping her skirt and wriggling out of it. Her hands fumbled with her bra, but soon enough she was down to the bindings he’d fit her with that morning. She was struggling with the knots in the back, trying to find the bit she needed to pull to make the rest come apart.

“I’m waiting, sweetheart,” he reminded her teasingly, tugging at a rope at her hip. “I thought you were in a hurry.”

He knew she was easily frustrated by being taunted, but the frustration was so damn sexy. She’d breathe heavier and her skin flushed the whole time. It was perfection.

“I can’t get it off,” she finally said. “Please, Mr. Gold, I need you. I need help.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you wanted to be punished,” he said hooking his fingers into the ropes again and pulling her upright against his chest so he could reach his arms all the way around her to the knot and whisper things into her ear. “Is that what you’re after?” he continued. “Do you want punishment, sweetheart? Do you want me to make you scream?”

She didn’t need to reply, because the way she gasped and arched her back into him told him all he needed to know. He’d kept her on edge long enough, she was ready for anything.

Dorian tugged at the knot to remove the cord and unwound it from her hips before letting it fall to the bed. The plug in her pussy fell out easily onto the bed, his cum was still glistening on it along with her own arousal. It was perfect.

“Take out the other plug,” he said before moving away from her to the suitcase. He had all the time in the world for her right now, and he was ready to try something new with her.

She had to stretch and maneuver to reach the plug, and she was definitely going to need to be lubed up again judging by the whine of pleasure mixed with pain that she made as the widest part gently stretched her. She was looking at him expectantly by the time he found the roll of tape and the the paddle he’d bought especially for this trip. It was three thin strips of stiff leather with something solid inside to give them just that little bit of extra bite on the skin. He could see her eyeing it with breathless anticipation that just made him smile as he also dug out a bottle of lube.

“Go outside,” he said. “I think we both know you’ve earned this.”

She scrambled to her feet and hurried outside. Her obvious excitement made him even more eager to join her, but he still had to maintain some semblance of control as he followed her out through the sliding glass doors onto their balcony overlooking the ocean. Everything about the view was perfect, right down to the naked Belle with come running slowly out from between her legs that awaited him. The hotel really did think of everything, there was a small bed awaiting use for later, maybe this evening he’d wrap himself around her under the stars and fuck her until neither one of them could walk straight. But for now, he had much better plans.

He watched the way her toes tapped on the balcony as she fidgeted under his gaze, unsure of his plans for her. He loved everything about their relationship, but he especially loved her reactions to being unsettled.

“Bend over and put your hands on the rail, sweetheart.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, leaning forward enough to get her hands on the railing and following his guidance as he put his hand on the back of her shoulders and pushed her the rest of the way down so her chest was resting on it as well. He placed a quick slap on her ass, enjoying the way she jumped when she was startled.

“That won’t do at all,” he said, pushing her back down and pulling out a long strip of tape. He straightened her left arm along the length of the railing and wound the tape from her wrist to her elbow. Another strip of tape secured her arm at the shoulder before he went around to her right side and repeated the process on that arm. He slapped her ass again, and then twice more harder. She was solidly secured to the rail with her head and neck hanging over the edge where she could see down to the people below them and anyone looking up could see her. They’d never really done much with public punishment before, and he intended to correct that.

Dorian ran a hand from the base of her neck to the round curve of her ass and then back and forth again. He wanted her to relax, and soon enough he felt the stiffness of her spine ease and her fingers weren’t dancing on the rail anymore.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, brushing her hair back until she finally replied in the affirmative, and he could slip back into his role as her dominant. “This is going to hurt,” he replied. “Feel free to make as much noise as you would like.”

He stepped back and picked up the paddle from where he’d set it, intentionally making enough noise for her to be aware of what he was doing. He tested it in the air a few times before finally letting it land on her ass. She was startled enough to let out a little _yelp_ before he brought it down again. This time she was mostly silent, just whimpering a little through lips pursed tight. He couldn’t help but smile at her stubbornness, even though he’d known she’d do it. They’d discussed variations of this scenario before and she was always excited by it, but the reality of screaming through a flogging at a fancy resort was different than being fisted at a party.

Belle’s ass was already striped red from the flogger, and he was enjoying the view. He was definitely going to enjoy getting her onto the beach with those on her ass and everyone knowing where she’d gotten them. He eased off the next few strikes to the thickest part of her ass, enjoying the jiggle of it.

“This looks amazing on you,” he said as he struck her hard on her upper thighs. “You’d better mind your manners this week or I’ll stripe your ass daily.” She yelped a little at a particularly hard strike and he quickly moved back to her ass. “You’re enjoying this, too,” he continued. “You’re such a little pain slut, aren’t you? You have my come dripping from your ass and pussy and you’re already ready for me to fuck you again.”

Belle just moaned unintelligibly as he teased her, so he backed off the flogging for a moment and slid his thumb into her pussy. She was absolutely drenched, and so excited that even that slight contact had her foot banging on the patio as a distraction. He could do so much better than that. He pulled his thumb out and slowly circled her asshole with it before sliding it in and beginning to fuck her pussy with his middle two fingers. Belle whimpered and squirmed as much as she could with her limited movement, so he slid his free arm around her hips and held her up as he did it. She was practically liquid in his hands at this point, it shouldn’t take much longer now.

She gasped as he removed his hand from her, and yelped quickly as he brought the paddle down on her ass again. So close, he just wanted one more thing from her and they could stop.

He wiped his fingers on her ass before flogging her again, this time bringing it down progressively harder and harder as her moans got louder until finally – blissfully – she let out a shriek of pain. That’s what he’d been waiting for, for her to draw attention from below. He tossed the paddle onto the bed, and stroked her raw ass gently.

“That’s my good girl,” he muttered as he massaged the soreness. “Look at you, you held out for so long! Are people looking at you?”

“Yes, sir,” she whimpered.

“And it turns you on, doesn’t it? Answer me, darling.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold.”

“Yes what?”

“It turns me on that they can see me.”

“Now what do you want?”

“Fuck me, Mr. Gold. Please fuck me.”

He didn’t need her to ask him twice. Instead, he reached for the bottle of lube and poured a generous helping into his palm which he slowly rubbed across her ass before sliding his lube covered fingers back into her rear entrance. She was whimpering and arching into his hand desperately, and he couldn’t wait to have her on his cock.

“Do you want me to fuck your ass, sweetheart?” he asked idly.

Belle was completely post-verbal at this point, so he slapped her hip and paused in his ministrations until she came back down just a little.

“Do you want me to fuck your ass?” he repeated.

“Yes, Mr. Gold. Please. Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please fuck my ass, Mr. Gold.”

“That’s my good little whore,” he replied. “I want to hear you come this time.”

He unzipped his pants and pushed them down, moving his boxers aside enough to get his cock out. He pulled his hand out of her and stroked it over himself to spread the lube before lining himself up with her and pushing into her ass in a slow, deep stroke. She was perfectly responsive, still aroused as hell from earlier and the raw red marks on her ass just made her even more receptive to him.

“I can’t wait to take you downstairs,” he said to her. “I can’t wait until you’re on that beach with nothing to hide the stripes on your ass. Maybe I’ll do your tits later, hm?” He leaned forward to grab her breasts roughly, massaging and pulling on them as he fucked her mercilessly. “Nothing to cover you besides the places you let yourself be flogged and fucked. Everyone will know what kind of whore you are, Belle. They’ll know that you love pain and that I’m the one who fucks you after.”

She was responding to his words and he made a mental note to see how far she could go on public humiliation. It was the one boundary they’d never pushed and now he desperately wanted to know how much she liked it.

“People can see you, Belle,” he reminded her. “They can all see you’re having your ass fucked. They can see you like it. Does that turn you on?”

She didn’t answer, but he didn’t think she could at this point. He just wanted her to think about it right now, to remember what they were doing and that she was at his mercy and wanted to be there. He twisted her nipples hard, using them to pull her back onto his cock roughly. She was going to come soon, and he loved it. He loved when he could make her come from anal only, loved the way he knew it made her feel like a slut in the best possible way.

“That’s my good girl,” he said as he kept his pace. “Come when you’re ready, sweetheart. I’m going to keep you here until I’m done with you.”

That was all the stimulation she needed, and soon she was crying out and he had to hold her up as her whole body shook through her orgasm. Once she was done, he moved his hands to her hips and thrust into her a half dozen more times before finally coming inside of her so hard he thought he might collapse and it was only the fact that he had to hold her up that kept him on his own feet.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her. He left his hand on her back as he went to pull the tape off of her arms, finally freeing her to collapse onto the bed that was next to them. He quickly joined her, holding her against his chest comfortingly and stroking her hair back from her face. She was completely worn out, and quite frankly so was he.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” he cooed into her ear. “You held up so well.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a little hum. She was still a little dazed, but she was coming down rapidly.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. “Not too sore?”

“No, just right.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He wasn’t sure how to get to what he really wanted to ask her, but he needed to ask it. He really just wanted to sit with her, though, and enjoy her affection and her closeness. As phenomenal as the sex was, this was at least as good. “It...wasn’t too much?” he said at last.

“What wasn’t too much?” she asked lazily, resting her chin on his chest to look up at him.

“Being seen?”

“I liked it,” she said. “It was exactly like I imagined.”

“Good, then I think you’ll enjoy the rest of the resort.”

“Yeah?” she replied, sounding far more interested all of a sudden. “Do you have wicked plans for me, Mr. Gold?”

“Patience, darling,” he said. “You’ll ruin your surprises.”

She pouted a little bit didn’t push, she wasn’t the most patient creature but she enjoyed the suspense, too. More to the point, he enjoyed holding her in suspense.

“Are you ready to get cleaned up?” he asked her, waiting until she nodded before helping her sit up drowsily. 

“You wore me out.”

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get through the shower and then we can take a nap.”

She nodded and he got to his feet and helped her to hers, slapping her ass teasingly as she headed back into the room. Belle yelped and giggled, and glanced over her shoulder at him as she hurried towards the bathroom ahead of him. The resort had definitely planned this well, with the waterfall shower to ease sore muscles and skin, and the clear glass to provide an unobstructed view of whoever was inside of it. They’d make good use of it later on, but for now it served a more utilitarian purpose as he helped her shower, paying particularly close attention to between her legs where dry cum was still smeared from earlier. Something about seeing it there aroused him again. Perhaps they’d experiment with leaving it on in public sometime while she was here and everyone knew what was going on. The website _had_ included mention of ‘secluded hammocks’ after all…

Once both of them were good and cleaned, he helped her towel off before wrapping a towel around his own waist.

“I have another surprise for you,” he said as matter-of-factly as he could manage. “Go in the other room and stand at the foot of the bed and wait.”

Her eyes flashed eagerly as she ran out ahead of him, clearly intrigued by the prospect of what he could have planned for her. It was going to be a delight to see what she thought of it.

He followed her back out into the room, happy to see she’d followed his instructions to the letter and now stood fidgeting at the foot of the bed. Her skin had goosebumps now that she was no longer in the warm shower. She was ready.

“Turn around and put your hands on the bed,” he said, going back to the suitcase to pull out the first part of her surprise: the new chastity belt he’d had specialty made of heavy nylon with included plugs that sat high on her hips and latched with a large padlock in the front, which he tossed casually on the bed next to her along before walking back out to the patio to retrieve the lube and paddle he’d left out there after their scene was over. Belle was already eyeing the belt with a combination of arousal and frustration already evident on her face – she knew what it meant.

“You’ll be wearing this whenever we’re out and about this week,” he said, pouring a handful of lube and dragging it slowly from her clit to her ass. “You have plenty of new sundresses to wear which are all transparent enough to show it off nicely. I want you ready to be fucked whenever I want it, do you understand?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said. Her voice was already choked with arousal, which just made him want to reconsider this whole scene and fuck her on the bed again. It was too soon, though. They both needed to rest, and he needed to pace himself.

Once he was sure she was lubed enough, he turned his attention to the chastity belt, stroking lube up and down the one intended for her ass. It was smaller than a cock, but didn’t have the tapered area ahead of the base that most plugs did, since it mounted into the chastity belt. It could and would move in and out of her as she moved and with both plugs being lightly textured she was going to have a very hard time with these. He set the plug into her pussy first and thrust it in slowly before lining up the plug at her ass and pushing it in slowly. Belle gasped and arched her back as he pushed it in. Once he managed to latch the lock in front of her she collapsed on the bed and rolled onto her back, arching and letting out a sharp moan of pleasure.

“Oh, _oh God_ ,” she said, stretching out on the bed.

“Too much?”

“No,” she said almost too quickly. “No, sir. But it’s _so_ much.”

“Well, get used to it. I’m only going to let you out at night if you’re _very_ good and if I want you fucked, otherwise it stays on.”

He was going to let her out at night regardless, he wanted her well rested on this trip. But she would enjoy the threat, and it left open all sorts of possibilities.

He hooked his hands under her knees and pulled them up to her chest, holding her in place as the two plugs filled her completely. She had her eyes shut tight, and her mouth opened in a silent moan of pleasure.

“Stay with me, sweetheart,” he said. “Don’t make me take them out of you, you don’t want to owe me time in it.”

Her eyes fluttered open at the threat, and she smiled oddly innocently considering the situation, and he let her legs relax back down before joining her on the bed. He pulled the covers down and guided her underneath them and onto her side so he could curl up behind her and let his hands wander gently over her body

“Will you tell me any of our plans?” she asked him as he gently stroked her nipples.

“You may have noticed this is a clothes optional resort,” he said. “There’s also a communal playroom that opens each night. I was considering...socializing.”

“‘Socializing?’” she said wryly. “That’s a nice word for it.”

“I thought it might be enjoyable, and it’s not like we’ll ever see any of these people again. If you’re interested.”

“I could stand to make some friends.”

“You’ve always been good at that.”

She bucked her hips suddenly and he put his hand on her crotch to hold her in place.

“I don’t doubt you can make yourself come on this,” he said in a low voice. “And you are more than welcome to do so any time you want, provided we’re in public.”

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” she said with a little whine, moving her hips shallowly between his hand and his crotch.

“I just like you when you’re your whorish self, my darling. And here, there’s no reason not to let everyone else see it, too.”

She exhaled sharply and he could feel her forcing herself to relax.

“I’ll be good,” she said at last. “You know I’ll be good.”

“Good girls don’t let bad men stuff all their holes with dildos and then beg for more,” he reminded her before kissing the side of her head affectionately. “But there’s no sense in hiding it when we’re here. Try to get some rest, you have a long, _long_ day ahead of you and I want you ready to go in an hour.”


	3. Chapter 3

The nap did very little to calm Belle down, but then again she hadn’t come on this vacation to be calm – she’d come to be distracted. Dorian had chosen her clothing for her, and she lay in the bed watching as he sorted through her suitcase and pulled out her outfit for the day. He laid it out on the bed and then gestured for her to come forward, and she hurried to join him. Even if she hadn’t wanted to please him, she was also just excited to get to see his plans and the rest of the resort. He held out the bottoms of a yellow bikini for her and she stepped into them gingerly. He pulled them up over her hips and let the elastic snap against her skin when he released the sides. The top of the chastity belt came over the top of it, leaving an inch of skin visible on her sides between the two garments, and the padlock dangled in front. She’d known that he’d have this visible on her this week, but actually seeing the effect of it like that was jarring and arousing all at once.

Dorian must have noticed how much attention she was paying to it, because he reached out and batted at the padlock so it swung back and forth, and then he trailed his fingers up her body between her breasts to tilt her chin back up.

“Posture, sweetheart,” he said. He let the hand drop down to rest on her collarbone, and left it there as he circled her so he could stand behind her. He pulled her back into his chest, and she felt the cool pressure of his buttons along the column of her spine. The hand that had been resting on her chest came up to caress her throat and the other one started massaging her breasts softly. She stifled a moan, and then suddenly he slapped each one in turn hard enough to make her gasp.

“I want to hear you,” he whispered into her ear. “You know the rules.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry.”

He squeezed her breast almost hard enough to hurt and held it just a second too long. “That’s my good girl. Now, get the rest of your bathing suit.”

He released his hold on her all at once and let his hands rest on her hips as she bent over to fetch the top. It was a pretty suit, and someday she’d enjoy wearing it just for him. For now, though, she knew he had other plans.

He wrapped the top around her from the back and tied it in the front between her breasts before bringing the straps up behind her neck and tying those as well. There was also a sheer white sundress that went to her ankles but the fabric covered buttons only went between her breastbone and her hips, leaving a long slit up the front. She felt sexy in it, and she knew that had been his whole point. There were a pair of simple sandals on the bed along with a thin silver chain with a loop at each end that she knew he had some plan for but for the life of her couldn’t figure out what it might be. 

Dorian came back around in front of her, and picked up the chain off the bed. Belle watched, mesmerized, as he made a loop with it and passed the loop through one of the metal circles and then passed the silver loop over her head like a necklace. He pulled her hair out from beneath it and then pulled the long end until the chain was pressed against her skin. It wasn't tight, but it was certainly going to be a reminder of who she was here with to wear a leash like the pet she so obviously was. 

“How's that feel?” he asked her.

How was she even supposed to answer that question? It felt degrading in the good way, everyone who saw her like this would see her as a kept woman. She was pampered and adored, and absolutely his property to do with as he pleased. Even better, she was incredibly aroused by it. If he commanded it, she'd follow him on hands and knees through the lobby. She'd strip down to nothing and service his cock on the beach in full view of everyone. It wasn't even a question for her, she wanted to do it even as the very idea made her blush. She lived to serve him, and she always had.

But she couldn't say all that, it was understood between them, an integral part of the arrangement that went better left unsaid and which _had_ in fact been said early on in their relationship while discussing rules and boundaries. She was a pampered pet, and he was her master. She served him, and he took care of her. “It feels good, Mr. Gold.”

_It feels correct._

“Good. Now, put your shoes on. We're going to the beach.”

She wasted no time in grabbing the sandals and sliding them onto her feet. It felt so strange to be wearing this much clothing during a play session, because she was usually kept naked during their weekends together and even if she was staying over at his house for an overnight visit he would have her strip in the foyer and keep her panties hanging from the coat rack as a reminder. Somehow, the addition of the bikini and the sundress just made her feel even more naked. She felt like the clothes just called attention to the chastity belt and the stripes across her ass whereas if she were nude there would be no illusion of modesty to make them seem taboo, her place as _his_ would be understood completely. With the outfit on, Belle almost felt like she might pass as a regular woman on vacation which just made the fact that she was a dirty slut stand out all the more. 

It just made her even wetter to think about it, and she was already ridiculously drenched as it was. She could barely feel the plug in her pussy anymore from the lack of friction, and somehow that just made the whole thing worse. If she could get friction he'd told her she could come, but without it was going to be a long road to her release. Maddeningly, the plug in her ass she could still very much feel with every single step. Her body was clenched around it, unsure whether to try to expel it or draw it in and without a bulb inside her body the plug wasn't anchored enough, letting it move in and out of her just enough to keep her on edge.

Their room was not too far from the elevator, and she was so relieved not to be walking anymore she didn't even care that the people joining them could clearly see she'd been spanked hard just a few hours previously, and could probably smell the arousal on her. Hell, she'd have serviced every bellhop in the damn place if it would get her laid again today. Even if she had already gotten fucked twice, she needed it again and soon.

If the elevator ride had been a relief, the walk through the lobby was sheer torture. She was by no means the most conspicuously dressed person there, but she still felt eyes on her as she moved and the strain of not letting out a moan with each step made her biting her lip so hard it hurt. 

What must these people think of her? Would she see any of them later? Dorian had insinuated they might try and find someone to play with on this trip, and that person could very well be in this room right now. Aside from the orgy they'd been in, they hadn't really done much in the way of group sex since Ariel left and Belle would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to more of that.

There was a large patio with a pool which guests mingled in, wearing everything from a full latex body suit to absolutely nothing. She liked the look of the fun they were having, but right now the ocean was calling to her. It had been ages since she'd gone for a proper swim, and there was so much more room to be alone there. To her relief, Dorian led her through the patio onto the white sand beaches. Here it was a bit of a challenge to keep up with him, her sandals were tilting on the sand but she didn't dare stop to take them off until he'd led her to an empty cabana and sat on one of the beach chairs under it.

“Take your dress off,” he said from where he sat. She obeyed, letting shaky fingers slide the buttons from their holes as fast as she could manage. “Turn around. Let me get a good look at you.”

She turned slowly, waiting until he set a hand on her hip to stop her before she stood still. He was inspecting his handiwork on her ass, and the way he did made her feel so self-conscious under his scrutiny. She tried not to fidget, but it was impossible, especially when he dragged a finger across the length of one particularly raw mark and she flinched. “Perfect. You're absolutely perfect.”

There wasn't a woman alive who could listen to the awe in his voice at the sight of her and not feel something, and Belle was just excited to have it directed at her. It felt so much like their first time together when they were here, or like that first weekend away before he'd said he loved her. Everything was new and exciting and she just wanted more of it.

“I think I'm going to tie you to one of these chairs this weekend.” He said it so matter-of-factly he could have been discussing anything at all, and the fact that he was talking about _that_ just made it better. “I think I also need to stripe your front to match your back. Maybe tonight if you feel like going to the public playroom. I think everyone should see how pretty you are when you're being spanked. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please, Mr. Gold.”

“That's my good girl. Now, go enjoy yourself in the water.”

He punctuated her dismissal with a light slap to her ass before pulling away and leaving her with her disappointment.

“You're not coming with me?”

“Not yet, I'll join you in awhile. Right now I want to watch.”

Belle pouted, but hurried down to the surf without pressing the issue. Hopefully, the water would help cool her libido enough to survive until he decided to use her again. 

 

By the time Mr. Gold finally came to get her, Belle was completely sure that she'd have preferred being tied up on the chair next to him where at least she wouldn't have felt so dizzy with the possibilities. The nice thing about being tied up was that it gave her a limited range of options. She could be quiet or she could beg, but in the end she would really only be waiting for him. Being in the water was more freedom than her brain could handle with all her blood currently working it's way through her erogenous zones. She liked to think she was clever, but she also bore no illusion about her abilities when she was like this.

He didn't even have to call her name, he merely stood at the water’s edge and crooked a finger, and she scurried over to him eagerly. When he took her leash and started leading her away from the ocean and towards the trees further inland, she followed without thought. When they had walked a little ways, they finally came to a vacant hammock in a semi-secluded spot in full view of the trail they had followed. They had passed a few others, each holding a couple or more, and each time Belle had tried to resist the urge to stare, but even so she was fully aware that these were used for sex and that she would be seen.

Here it was less crowded than the beach, but the odd group still walked past and Belle could hear moans and the odd crack of a flogging nearby. 

“Sit with me,” Mr. Gold said before climbing into the hammock and pulling her down towards him. She settled as quickly as she could, laying her head on his chest and pressing her body flush to his side. “How was your swim?”

He punctuated his question by sliding a hand down the back of her bathing suit and pressing the back of her chastity belt to push the plug further into her.

“It was very good, Sir. Thank you for bringing me.”

“You're very welcome.” He cupped his hand under the curve of her ass so he could fuck both her holes with the plugs at the same time. “How do you like the resort so far?”

She grabbed a handful of his shirt and groaned at the sensations he was sending through her. She needed this so bad, but it still wasn't going to be enough and they both knew it. The scant fraction of an inch she was getting thrust in and out of her wasn't going to get her off. She needed more.

“I asked you a question.”

“Good.” Her voice was rough in her ears, and she couldn't care less. He wanted to hear her, and she would give him what he wanted.

“Just 'good?’ how disappointing.”

“I can show you how good,” she replied quickly, letting her hand go down to cup his cock. “Can I show you, please?”

“You are such a little whore, aren't you? Haven't you had enough today?”

“No, Mr. Gold. I need more.”

“What do you need?”

“I need you. I need you to fuck me. I need your cock.”

“And why do you need it?”

“Because – because I'm a whore.”

“Louder,” he said, bringing his hand from her ass to tangle in her hair and pull her head back. “And look at me when you say it. What are you, Belle?”

“I'm a whore. I'm your whore. And I need your cock.”

She heard footsteps, and she knew that their conversation was being heard by people she couldn't see, and the shame crept through her body, making her nipples painfully hard with arousal and robbing her of all higher brain function.

“Where do you want it?”

“Anywhere. Please, Sir, let me suck your cock.”

“All in good time, my dear. But have you earned it yet?”

There was only one answer for that, and it wasn't the one she wanted to give. “No, Sir.”

“So why should I let you have it?”

“Because I need it. Let me show you how much?”

He picked her hand up off his crotch and moved it, and she knew then he wasn't going to let her do anything yet. She could almost cry, if she thought she could spare the fluids.

“Roll over,” he said. “On your other side. Let me see what kind of whore you are.”

She eagerly did as commanded and was relieved when he produced a key from his pocket which fit the padlock on her belt easily. He pocketed the lock and slid his hand inside the chastity belt itself, careful not to slide the plugs out of her as he rested his fingers on either side of her clit. Belle didn't dare move, but he wasn't stroking her like usual. Finally, she grabbed his arm and she wasn't sure if she was trying to make him move or keep herself still, but it at least got his attention.

“Eyes on the path,” he said. “If you want to come so bad, then do it. But make sure everyone who walks by here sees that you're a slut.”

Oh, God, he was going to make her hump his hand. He wasn't going to use her, he was going to make her own this release, and make sure everyone saw her do it. Part of her wanted to call this off and plead with him to take her back upstairs, but another part realized how right this all was. She was a whore, and there was no use hiding it.

Finally, she couldn't stay still anymore and started rocking her hips against his hand. It shot waves of pleasure through her, and she had to let out a moan that fortunately nobody was really close enough to see. She felt like an animal in heat, grinding against his hand with no shame or dignity, just looking for a release.

“Is this what you wanted? Just to come?” His words did nothing to cool her arousal, and in fact she was just more on edge now.

“Please, Mr. Gold.” It was all she could force out as she ground her hips against his fingers. It was too much, and not enough. 

“If you’re ready, then come. I’m not denying you.”

It wasn’t a _no_ , but she wasn’t quite sure how to handle him giving her full approval to do what she wanted. She felt herself shiver with an orgasm, but it wasn’t the intense full body feeling she anticipated from being this aroused for this long, and she found herself chasing the sensation on his fingers again. 

A group was coming up the path, and one of the two women in it even pointed her out to her companions but it didn’t matter because then Belle was tumbling over the cliff to that unsatisfying orgasm again. She whined and started grinding harder onto him trying to get something to take the edge off and it just didn’t help. She must look like the most depraved creature in the world like this, but she didn’t care. She needed to come hard, and she needed it soon.

“Did you want something?” he asked her, giving a little wiggle to his fingers that made her want to cry with too little pleasure. She was beyond words, only able to dig her nails into his arms and let out a low, plaintive whine. The silicone plugs were too firm, too unrelenting to be satisfying the same way he was and she just wanted more from him.

All at once, he pulled his hand off her clit and let a firm slap land on her hip where it caught just the edge of one of the red marks criss-crossing her backside and made her jerk. He wrapped both arms around her, holding her hips down. He shushed her until she finally settled. She missed his fingers, even if they weren’t as satisfying as his other body parts.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he murmured in her ear. “You’re a bad girl, Belle. Such a cock-hungry whore I can’t believe you can hold down a job.” A strange man barely even glanced at them as he walked across Belle’s eyeline and Mr. Gold barely even paused. “Tell me how big of a slut you are, Belle.”

She wanted to answer him, but couldn’t think of what to say besides begging him to fuck her right there on a hammock. He reached up and tugged on the silver chain necklace that she’d almost forgotten about, pulling it just enough to cause the thin chain to press into the flesh of her neck but not to cause any interruption in her breathing. It just made her need him more, and she arched her back into him and pressed her ass into his groin in a wordless plea for _more_.

“I’ll make you a deal.” She could hear the smile in his voice as he said it, and it sent a shiver down her spine. “I’m going to take you upstairs and we’re going to see how well you can control yourself. If you win, I’ll give you what you want. And if I win, I’m going to use that pretty little mouth of yours exclusively for the next twenty-four hours. Do we have a deal?”

He’d left out so many things, like what exactly she’d be expected to do, but there was only ever going to be one correct answer: “Yes, Mr. Gold.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep throating, forced orgasms, chastity belt, bondage, dirty talk. You know, the usual.

There was a part of Dorian that wasn’t sure if he would be pushing her too far with this, but the look on her face as he got the rope from his suitcase reassured him that she was as eager as he was.

“Go outside and wait for me on the patio,” he said. He was definitely enjoying displaying her on the patio for anyone to see how very fuckable she was, and he saw no reason not to indulge that urge now – especially for this.

He kept an eye on her as he located the wand vibrator he’d packed and followed her out into the sun. It was early evening, and he’d have to remember to pace himself for the rest of the week, but so far it was a pretty successful first day of vacation. He stood behind her and pushed her hair back over one of her shoulders so he could press kisses across the back of her neck. She shivered, and he wrapped his arms around her front to unbutton the white dress she’d been wearing while he licked and nipped her shoulders until the dress was pooled around her feet. It was followed quickly by the bottoms of her bathing suit.

“Spread your legs.” She didn’t hesitate to obey the command, and he made a show of slowly unlocking the chastity belt and carefully sliding it down so the plugs came out of her. She gasped and pitched backwards into him as they left her body, and he held her in place and upright while his right placed the toy carefully on the sofa next to them. He’d need to re-lube her ass before putting it back in her, but it was definitely worth the effort to keep her on edge like that.

He turned her bodily, and pushed her head down until she got the hint and went to her knees in front of him. He loved seeing her there, and he always had. This was going to be an amazing show. He put his foot between her knees and tapped them so they were spread, and once he had her positioned he went to work. He first made an arm harness with the rope, pulling her arms behind her back so her chest was thrust out and she was immobilized. Then, on a lark, he put a loop around her throat and ran it back to the railing behind her, back through her arm bindings, and then to the railing again before tying it off so that it could be released quickly if necessary. Next, he ran another loop of rope from her left ankle and tied it tightly to one of the railings. He tapped her right knee again, waiting until she settled before tapping it once more until her legs were split as far as they would go while she was kneeling like that before he looped the rope around her right ankle and up to her thigh.

“Still good?” he asked, tilting her chin up to face him when she didn’t immediately respond. “Belle?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold. Please, hurry.”

He almost had to laugh at that. Only his Belle could get so impatient over being tied onto a porch for the promise of being used.

“I should put an end to all this right now and just spank your little ass again for being impatient.” He loved the way she whimpered and seemed to almost melt at the idea of being spanked all over again. Maybe tomorrow, when he took her to the playroom. They could all see how much she could take. Until then, he had to maintain some semblance of control here. Using the loose end of the rope coming off of her thigh, he quickly smacked up to her pussy once, twice, then three times. he didn’t do it hard, but her eyes almost rolled back into her head when he did it.

“Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” she said automatically.

“And?”

“And I’m sorry?”

“Sorry for what?” He punctuated the question with another little smack.

“Sorry for being impatient.”

“Very good.” Another smack. “Now, all together.”

She whimpered, and he gave her another little tap before she actually obeyed the command. “Thank you, Mr. Gold. I’m sorry for being so impatient.”

He nodded in acceptance of the apology, and quickly set about the rest of his business. He doubled over the length of rope and wrapped it around her hips once before looping it through itself and pulling it straight down and twisting it. Between the two pieces of rope, he put the head of the wand vibrator which he nestled right up against her clit before twisting them again to secure the vibrator and pulling the ropes back and up. He kept looping the rope between her and the vibrator until it was solidly attached and wouldn’t be dislodged by her squirming. He tied the last loop of it off, and took her in. She was helpless, tied to the railing with her legs spread and her arms behind her. Finally, he untied the halter top of her bathing suit, and made a quick knot in it.

“Open your mouth.”

Once she complied, he put the knot between her lips and waited for her to bite down before letting go.

“My, aren’t you a pretty picture?” He punctuated the question by running his finger across the rope looped around her neck. She was just the portrait of submission. “I almost want to film this for posterity. But on to business. If you want to be fucked again tonight, you’re going to earn it. If your swimsuit is still up in ten minutes, I’ll fuck you hard and slow right now and once more before bed. If you drop it, though, I’ll only be using that mouth of yours until tomorrow night. Do we have a deal?”

Her eyes were wide and nervous, and he knew exactly why – she was loud. Belle had been a loud fuck when he’d met her, and having an entire cabin to themselves he’d trained her to be even louder. She gasped, moaned, and screamed as she came unless she was physically gagged. Holding the swimsuit between her teeth the entire time she had the vibrator going on her clit would be nearly impossible for her. Still, she nodded slowly and he didn’t even try to hide a wicked smile as he took his watch off and set the timer before switching the wand to _high_.

She instantly bucked forward, only stopped from doubling over by the length of rope around her neck and holding her arms in an awkward position. He relaxed on the couch as well as he could while watching her like that. He could have set it for lower and teased her a little bit, but sometimes he just wanted to see what she could take and anyway, she’d probably been teased enough from his earlier attentions. It was less than two minutes before her legs shook and he saw her first orgasm take her. She did a remarkably good job at holding it together through the first orgasm, but the vibrator kept going. He watched as she rolled her hips trying to get away, but by minute five she was on her second orgasm. The bathing suit was clenched between her teeth as she tried valiantly not to scream, but by minute eight she was making high pitched whines in the back of her throat before finally she opened her mouth and let out a shriek of pleasure at her third hard orgasm, dropping her top and exposing her breasts.

If he’d been feeling more merciful, he’d turn off the wand. But he was enjoying how she squirmed and he’d told her ten minutes, and these would be her last orgasms for at least twenty-four hours. She could enjoy them while they lasted. She was so wound up that she started rolling her hips a few seconds later and continued whimpering and rolling her hips until he finally shut it off at the ten minute mark, at which point she was shaking and trembling with the aftershocks of her pleasure. As he approached her, her head lolled back and she had a languid smile on her face and tears of frustration in her eyelashes as she looked up at him.

“I guess you didn’t want to be fucked all that badly after all, did you?” he said teasingly. He crouched down in front of her and cupped her vulva, spreading the wetness around and savoring how sensitive she still was. “Are you ready to continue?”

She nodded, and he carefully gathered her hair back in a ponytail and wrapped it around his fist. He tugged back, dragging her eyes up to meet his.

“Answer me out loud, sweetheart. Are you ready to continue?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said in a little purr. “Please.”

“That’s what I like to hear, a good little whore ready to be fucked.” He brushed her hair back off her face before reaching down to tease her breasts, squeezing them softly between his fingers and twisting her nipples, tugging them as he talked. “I hope those orgasms you had were good, because I’m going to leave you tied up here, and I’m going to fuck your face. I’m going to do it slow and enjoy this, and I’m going to see my come all over those tits of yours. Then I’m going to put your plugs back in, and I’m not taking them out again until I’m ready to use you. Do you want that, darling?”

“Yes, please.” Her words were a breathless whisper, and she was clearly turned on by the whole idea. Denial always got her going, even if she had a hard time going more than a day or so. Maybe someday he’d test her limits, see how long it took for her to go completely mad with lust. For now, though, he had more immediate plans.

Dorian stood up and unzipped his trousers, pulling himself out and holding his cock in front of her face. She was so perfectly debauched it was almost a shame to waste it on just him, but they had no friends here to enjoy her. Well, at least it was more for him. He dragged the tip of his cock across her face, leaving a trail of precum on her cheeks to glisten in the warm Caribbean sun. This truly was paradise.

She opened her mouth obediently each time his cock crossed her lips, but the way she was tied she couldn’t do much but wait for him to finally thrust into her and he indulged himself in teasing her a few times before finally guiding the head to her mouth and thrusting in slowly. She had always been phenomenal at this, willing and eager to please, and it was still new enough to be a novelty that he had every intention of savoring. Now that he knew her likes and personal limits, he could do all kinds of things he’d never dreamed of before. Like lean over her head to put his hands on the railing, pushing his cock all the way into her mouth and throat. He could feel her lips moving at the base as she held her breath, and the way her muscles still tried to contract into a gag even as she was forcing herself to relax. He counted to fifteen as he took in the ocean as far as he could see.

After he finished his count, he pulled back to give her room to breathe. She gasped deeply as he kept thrusting before he put his hands back in her hair and held her in place as he slid himself back into her throat again. He kept going in and out at a slow, steady pace. This little bit of control would go right to her head, along with the breathplay. It was almost a shame she’d be on orgasm restriction afterward, really – he knew how much she loved gagging during an orgasm.

As much as he’d been winding her up, it took all his will power to hold on as long as he did, but all too soon he felt himself rapidly approaching the point of no return. He wanted to keep thrusting and come deep in her throat, but this was a punishment after all. He pulled out of her mouth and took himself in hand, stroking hard and fast until he came. He held the tip of his cock in her hair just by her jaw and dragged it down as he came, spreading the come in her hair before finally letting the last little bit fall across her collarbones so it could drip down.

She was looking up at him with wide, wanting eyes and he knew she was disappointed to be deprived at the last minute. “Next time I’m coming all over your face,” he said affectionately, dragging a finger down her cheek. “I want to see it dripping off your eyelashes. Open your mouth.”

Her mouth was already half open with desire at his words, but she opened it further at the command and he shoved his limp cock in between her lips so she could clean him off before he put himself away. Dorian crouched down before her and started untying her in reverse order of how he’d started, starting with removing the vibrator and then freeing her legs before working his way up to release her neck and arms. She collapsed forward into his chest almost immediately after, and he carefully guided her back up to the sofa where she lounged limply in his lap as they watched the sunset.

“Feeling okay, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied lazily. “So, so good.”

“I’m glad. Just rest for a little while, we’re going to go down to dinner in about half an hour so you’ll need to be dressed.”

Her eyes shot back up to his, suddenly alert. “Don’t I need to shower?”

Again, he couldn’t resist a smirk as he ran his fingers through her hair, further spreading his come. “We’ll take a bath this evening, but tonight I want everyone who sees you to know that you’ve been fucked hard like the whore you are.”

 

Belle was sure she should feel ashamed of how she was going to look at dinner, but she was beyond the feeling of shame now. She’d worn stripes from a flogger under a chastity belt while swimming and humped his hand on a hammock in full view of anyone who walked by. There was no sense in pretending like she wasn’t his eager cock slave while they were here of all places. He’d lovingly pet and pampered her until it was time to dress, before helping her to her feet and leading her back to bend over the bed to apply more lube to her ass.

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right here, right now,” he growled as he ground his groin back into her while she waited patiently.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” she replied, even though she knew he wouldn’t touch her while she was on restriction.

A hard slap across her bottom followed by his fingers digging into the striped flesh was the only response. It was worth the impertinence that had caused it, and if she could have thought of something else to make him continue she would have. Instead, she simply waited as he slid the plugs from the chastity belt back into her and fastened it into place around her hips.

“Much better. Hopefully that will keep you satisfied through dinner at least.” He guided her back up with a hand at her shoulder and her ass pressed back into his erection. She couldn’t resist and reached back to cup him through his trousers. She loved the effect she could have on him, he owned her heart and body completely but _this_ was a tangible reminder that she had at least as much control over him as he did her. She still had his come in her hair and he already wanted her again.

“Ready for more already?” he asked and she just nodded silently, hoping he’d give it to her. She’d stay in here forever as long as he kept fucking her. Instead, he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled it up to hold her immobile.

“Apparently I’m going to have to find more things to keep you entertained.” He pushed her forward until she was pressed against the bed, and then kept her going until she was on her hands and knees on the edge. Next, he shoved her face down to the duvet by the back of her neck and held her there firmly. “Don’t move an inch, or you won’t come again this whole trip.”

It was most likely an empty threat, but she didn’t want to risk it and stayed completely still as he removed the chastity belt again and walked away. The door to the balcony was still open, and the light breeze coming through hit the lube on her ass and wetness still spread across her thighs and left goosebumps across her flesh. She could hear Mr. Gold moving behind her but he wasn’t speaking and all she could see was her own hair and the blanket in her face.

After an eternity, she heard his footsteps behind her and felt the brush of his linen pants against her ankles as he stood between them. She felt the plugs at her entrances again and relaxed as well as she could against the intrusion as he started pushing them in, except they kept coming beyond where she’d expected. She let out a plaintive wail as these new toys kept moving into her slowly. The one in her ass was wider than the previous one – perhaps the largest she’d ever taken – and longer, too, while the one in her cunt stretched her to her limits and she was a moment away from crying out her safe word when she felt the belt against her and the slightly narrower base of the plug in her ass popped into place. He latched the belt back and grabbed a fistful of hair to pull her back upright which settled the plugs into place comfortably as long as she stood up very, very straight.

“How’s that feel?” he asked from behind her. “Comfortable?”

It was too much and not enough, and she was going to die of horniness before this was all over.

“It’s comfortable, Mr. Gold. Thank you.”

“That’s my good girl. Hopefully those will keep your holes company for the night. Here –” he put the padlock in her hand – “lock yourself in.”

Somehow, making the active _choice_ to seal these into her was the sluttiest she’d ever felt, and her hands shook as she latched the little lock into place. Once she was secured, he helped her back down off the bed and kissed her shoulders and neck from behind affectionately and possessively all at once. She leaned back against his chest and his hands went down to her nipples, teasing them erect before one hand went down to cup her over the chastity belt and he ground his cock back into her plugged ass, making little stars go off behind her eyes. She was going to have to sit down in this, she would never survive dinner.

Once she was reduced to a puddle at his feet and he was satisfied, he tossed a white sundress on the bed in front of her. 

“Put it on,” he said, stepping back and she could feel him behind her waiting to watch her follow instructions. 

She bent forward carefully to retrieve the thin fabric and held it up so she could see it. It was a thin halter dress with a thin string threaded through two rectangles of fabric that formed the bodice and a short, flared skirt. There was a sash that tied in the back from under her breasts, but aside from that everything above her ass was visible, including the top of the chastity belt. It was so sheer that her nipples were just barely visible, and so high cut that even if it hadn’t been almost see-through, her chastity belt would have been visible if she didn’t walk carefully. Although, _carefully_ was about the only way she could still walk, so that probably didn’t make much difference. The stripes down the back of her thighs from his earlier attentions with the flogger would also be clearly visible below the hem. The whole effect of it was a sweet, innocent dress completely offset by how sexual she would be presented, and she was absolutely sure that was why he had chosen it.

When she was dressed she turned to see him holding a pair of heeled sandals for her to wear, these were towering high with a decorative beaded design across the front and a wide band around her ankles that would lock her into them. They were perhaps a little high for a resort, but otherwise she’d just look like any other woman on vacation which just added to the filthiness of the rest of it. He tossed the shoes on the floor at her feet and she whimpered, realizing he intended for her to put them on herself. He kept watching as she carefully perched just on the end of the bed so only one of the two plugs was shoved further into her, and moaned in pleasure as she leaned forward to put them on. She couldn’t help gasping and panting the entire time, and by the time the shoes were snugly on her feet she needed his help back up.

“You look beautiful,” he said sweetly, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead before stepping back. “I’m the luckiest man here.”

She felt like a walking sin, and when he took the chain that was still around her neck in hand and used it to lead her down the hall to the elevator, she was sure she’d never feel this content again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal play, denial, flogging, hair pulling, breath play, deep throating, blow job, chastity belt, bondage, dirty talk, breast spanking.

If Belle had thought that he’d go back on her punishment after dinner, she would have been disappointed. As it was, she was just relieved to get through dinner. She’d hit it off with a blonde woman who’d come with a married couple she sometimes slept with (she and the wife both dommed the husband) and who’d promised to introduce everyone later if they made it to the playroom. She was, admittedly, a tad disappointed that Dorian hadn’t just invited the other woman up to their room right then because Belle was still on oral only, and she could find lots to keep herself amused with between another woman’s legs.

He’d been promising her the playroom all day, though, and even if she couldn’t be fucked she was very much hoping to he’d bring her anyway just for the promise of a potential orgy later. She very much liked her odds in a room with three dominants and only one other submissive.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” he asked her solicitously as he locked the door.

“It was really nice. What did you think about Tink?” It wasn’t the most subtle she’d ever been, but she didn’t think he’d mind, either.

“I liked her. And I think she very much liked you.” Belle couldn’t help but preen a little under his comments, even if he was handing them out without even looking at her twice.

“Are we going to go meet her tonight?” she asked.

“And what are you going to do there with plugs in all your holes?”

“You said I was oral only,” she replied as sweetly as she could. “I can do lots of things with my mouth, sir.”

He smiled warmly at her little boast and let his eyes roam her body slowly, setting all her nerves on edge with a glance. “Take off your dress.”

She hurried to do as he asked, untying the sash and slipping it off her body as fast as she could. Somehow, being naked felt less scandalous than the dress had but soon enough he presented her with a lacy black strapless bra to put on. He rarely had her wear clothes when they were together, but once she had it on she realized the cups only covered the very bottoms of her breasts, leaving her nipples completely exposed. It didn’t support her breasts so much as it presented them for consumption, and oh goodness did she want to be consumed.

“Almost perfect.” She didn’t have time to be too offended, since his next move was to produce a small chain with two charms on it from his pocket. On closer inspection, she realized it was a pair of nipple clamps with little enamel snakes on either end to bite her nipples. They weren’t horribly tight, but they definitely had a sting to them once he had them applied. It was all she could do not to throw herself on the bed in ecstasy at all the lovely sensations shooting through her body, but no matter what she did there was no way to get enough friction to come and she’d only tease herself more. Her mind would be totally empty by the end of this, she knew it.

“Should I tie your hands behind your back?” he asked, as though he could sense how out of control her mind was getting.

“Yes, please, Mr. Gold.”

He nodded and made quick work of tying her arms behind her back in a tight wrap that pressed them together from her wrists to her elbows and settled her mind almost instantly. Whatever plans he had for her this evening, she knew she didn’t have to make anymore decisions and her mind could just go along for the ride her body was about to be on.

“I can’t believe you’re going to walk through the resort lobby like that,” he said teasingly. “What are all those people going to think about you? Come in your hair, arms tied behind your back, clamps on your nipples…You look like you need to be fucked.”

Hearing him say it just made her need it more, and she couldn’t help begging. “I do, Mr. Gold, please fuck me.”

“Already? I’ve had every hole in your body already today.”

God, he _had_. It was easy to lose track of time when she was like this, but they’d only just arrived at the resort earlier that day and he’d fucked her on the plane.

“I’m not sure you can handle the playroom tonight,” he said at last. “You’re too excited.”

“No!” she exclaimed. She needed to be there, she needed the attention and the stimulation. This was just going to drive her crazier. “Please, Mr. Gold – you _have_ to take me. I’ll be good, I promise.”

His eyebrow shot up immediately and she knew she’d been wrong even as she was saying it but it was too late to take it back. “I _have_ to take you?” he asked her. “I don’t _have_ to do anything. And the time to be good was before I told you that we weren’t going.”

She whimpered, because she knew he was right. She’d let herself get too carried away with arousal and now she had to make it up to him.

“I’m sorry sir,” she said before dropping to her knees and scooting closer to him as well as she could with her hands tied behind her back. She nuzzled his thigh demurely and hoped this show of subservience would be enough to get her into the playroom. “Please forgive me?”

He reached down with a dark smile on his face and began to pet her hair as she nuzzled him, and a thrill of arousal shot through her at the sight of it. She was in so much trouble and she was so ready for it. “I’m not angry at you, sweetheart. But you need to remember who’s in charge here.”

She nodded, her nose inches from the outline of his erection in his thin linen pants and she nuzzled it, too, before mouthing it through the fabric. The hand petting her hair suddenly grabbed a fist of her curls and pulled her back to a standing position in front of him.

“You just have to have a cock at all times, don’t you? Answer me. Out loud.”

“I love your cock, Mr. Gold.”

“That’s not an answer.” He grabbed her chin in his hands and turned her to face him, and she didn’t know how he expected her to talk if he was going to do that.

“Yes, sir.” It was an answer, anyway. And it was basically true.

“Yes what?”

“I don’t know,” she finally admitted. “I just need your cock, please Mr. Gold. Please.”

He sighed and released her completely, going back to one of the drawers and removing a dildo with a suction cup on the end. It was the same one he’d used so she could practice deepthroating on a window and which he pulled out sometimes for various other purposes. Oh, this was going to be interesting. There was a small table in the room with two chairs in the event someone wanted to do room service, and he slammed the suction cup down on top of the table near one of the corners. It swayed obscenely back and forth from the motion as Mr. Gold returned to her side and unlocked the chastity belt at her hips. He pulled it down, and she couldn’t help but cry out at the sensation of suddenly being empty after being _so_ full for so long.

Mr. Gold grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her over to the table. “Sit.”

As much as her pussy was screaming to be filled again, the table was an awkward height where she’d be on the balls of her feet, and she wasn’t tall enough to get over the top of the dildo without help to begin with.

“I’m waiting,” he said impatiently, crossing his arms across his chest and watching her examine the situation at hand. She stood up on tiptoes to swing a leg over the table and carefully bent the dildo to point towards her pussy. It was an awkward movement to get that foot back on the floor, but suddenly the dildo was firmly planted in her pussy and both feet were on the floor. She couldn’t settle completely against the table because of the bulge at the end of the dildo, so she hovered on her toes just an inch or so above the flat surface. If she leaned back on her hands where they were bound behind her back it wasn’t precisely comfortable, but it took most of the pressure off of her leg muscles.

“That’s better.” Mr. Gold stroked her legs gently and she could feel herself melting under his attentions. “Do you feel better, pet? Be honest, now.”

That was a difficult question – she felt filled now, which was so much better than being empty, but there was still that need for friction and for his cock that no amount of toys was going to fill.

“No, Mr. Gold. It’s not better.”

“Good. After all, you’re being punished, sweetheart.”

She could have cried from frustration when he walked away, leaving her there to stew in her need before he retrieved the thin flogger he’d used on her ass earlier that day. He swung it hard through the air which made a little whistling noise that made the lines on her ass burn all over again at the memory. He was playing with it as he walked back to her, and she barely had time to steel herself for what she knew was coming when he set it down next to her and unclipped the little snake heads from her nipples.

“Can’t have you ruining these,” he said with a little wink. “I have big plans for you in the playroom tomorrow. Stick out your tongue.”

She obeyed without even thinking about it, and he attached the clips to the sides of her tongue to hold it out. It struck Belle what she must look like, and just made her need to be fucked even more. She’d do anything to get him inside of her again, and if this was what it took she was happy to do it. Mr. Gold reached behind her to unclasp the bra she’d forgotten she was wearing before tossing it aside and picking up the flogger.

“Scream if you need, and when you think you’ve been punished enough just let me know,” he said and she was sure she was going to die. He expected her to choose when to put an end to this – it was an impossible choice. If she wanted to be fucked, she’d have to go through this punishment first but if she stopped it too soon she wouldn’t get his cock back in her that night. It was a total mindfuck, and they both knew it.

Belle was still trying to figure out how she was going to manage this when the first strike from the flogger landed across her breasts. He’d been saying he wanted to stripe her front to match her back all day, and now he was doing it. He didn’t hit her tits as hard as he had her ass, but he didn’t need to. The skin was so sensitive each strike sent a burn straight through to her pussy where it clenched helplessly around the dildo. She wanted to jump off the table and run, she wanted to lean back and give him free reign over her body, she could only sit there and let him mark her however he liked.

There was saliva dripping out of her open mouth onto her chest as she watched the marks the flogger left in its wake. He stopped and for a moment she thought he was done, then he reached down and pinched one of her oversensitive nipples hard. She moaned with the pleasure of it, and he moved to the other one before stroking over both with the back of his hand so gently it sent little shocks through her. She wouldn’t scream, she was going to hold out as long as she could. She wanted him to see she could be good, she wanted to prove that she deserved everything he gave to her.

“Pace yourself, pet,” he said as though reading her thoughts. “You’re nowhere near done yet.”

And then he brought the flogger down lower, giving little slaps across her exposed pussy and clit and she felt her eyes roll back in her head. She was past the point of even feeling pain or pleasure, it was all just sensations and she didn’t want him to even stop. She felt her pussy start to flutter around the dildo and it didn’t stop even when he did, and it took her a moment to realize she’d screamed in pleasure from the orgasm that she’d gotten from being whipped.

“Did you come, sweetheart?” he asked with amusement in his voice. She didn’t even want to answer, she could feel shame burning her cheeks. She’d come from being flogged. He’d literally beaten an orgasm out of her. When she couldn’t answer, he reached out and squeezed one of her breasts. “Such a little slut, aren’t you? I wish I _had_ taken you to the playroom tonight. A show like that deserves an audience.”

He tossed the flogger onto the bed, but rather than helping her down he retrieved his keycard out of his jacket.

“Don’t move,” he said, reaching behind her and grabbing something off the table where she couldn’t see. “I’ll be right back.”

She heard the door close behind her and suddenly became aware of the dildo in her all over again. He was going to leave her here for who knows how long while he did who knows what. She was completely immobilized, and even had she been able to move she couldn’t bring herself to want to even with the cold air of the room blowing across her over sensitive skin.

It only took a few minutes for him to come back, but trapped as she was it had felt like an eternity. She heard him set whatever he’d taken with him back on the table behind her, and felt her heart drop when she realized he was alone. Some small part of her had hoped he’d done as he implied and gotten someone else to join them. There was no coming back from how eager she was for a nice, hard fucking.

“We need to cool you off,” he said. “Since apparently you can’t even handle being spanked right now without coming all over the table.”

She couldn’t even ask what he meant with her tongue still trapped by the clips on it, so she simply obeyed as he dug his fingers into her hips and lifted her off the dildo and back onto the table. He pulled the dildo off the table and helped her to the floor before taking a handful of hair and guiding her face down to the puddle she’d left on the table. She thought he’d ask her to clean it up, but with her tongue trapped by the clamps she couldn’t do much. Instead, he rubbed her face in her own arousal, smearing her cheeks and nose and chin in the mess and it was beautiful and erotic to be so debased by him.

When he was done, he pulled her back up and kissed her forehead.

“Good girl,” he said. “You look so beautiful.”

She had come in her hair, arousal on her face, nipple clamps on her tongue to hold it straight out, saliva on her chest, and red marks up and down her chest and ass and somehow the way he looked at her was really the most beautiful she had ever felt in her life. He was so damn good to her.

“Are you ready for your punishment?” he asked, and she must have let her confusion show on her face because he continued. “You enjoyed that far too much to have been a punishment. I’ve let you get spoiled, sweetheart, and it’s time to take a firmer hand.”

He used her hair to tug her towards the sliding glass door to the patio and slid it open, guiding her outside. He turned her back so she was facing into the room before pushing her down onto her knees.

“Stay right there,” he said before returning to the table and picking up the dildo where he’d left it and the ice bucket and coming back to join her. He slammed the suction cup end of the dildo onto the window in front of her face and she didn’t have to be told what was expected of her, but she had to wait for him to remove the nipple clamps from her tongue before she could slide her mouth over the toy. It was soaked with her pussy juices, and the taste of it spread across her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down the toy eagerly. It wasn’t as good as him, but it was something and she wanted him to see how good she could be for him.

“God, you couldn’t even wait to be asked, could you? Just so desperate for any kind of cock you could get.”

She whimpered around the dildo, and soon she felt the sting of ice on her neck. The ice was rapidly melting from the warm tropical weather, and a thin trickle of water began to roll down her torso as he teased her with the ice. He shifted so he was crouched behind her and soon another piece of ice joined the first, both of them pressing into her stinging nipples and making her shiver almost uncontrollably. After he ran the ice all over her nipples and breasts, he tossed them back in the bucket and she didn’t even have time to be relieved when she felt the clamps back on her nipples, filling her with that same ache of pain and pleasure intermingled.

Once his hands were free, she felt Mr. Gold shifting behind her and then there was ice on the small of her back and dripping down to run over her asshole. He followed the drip with the cube to probe at her back entrance, and he introduced her to a whole new type of pleasure when he started fucking her with it. Her eyes were wide open and she arched her back so hard the chain on the nipple clamps slammed into the window in front of her.

Mr. Gold chuckled at her reaction, and he snaked his hand around her torso to hold her in place while he continued. The ice was too small to go very far into her, but even just teasing the entrance like he was doing was almost more than she could take. The angles of the ice cube slowly easing as it melted inside of her, and then suddenly she felt it slip inside of her and she cried out again.

“Oops,” he whispered into her ear. “I guess your ass was lonely, hm?”

She couldn’t do anything in response but deepthroat the dildo in desperation, she was feeling almost crazed as he slid a second ice cube into her ass. “Do you like that?”

She nodded as well as she could, and then there was a third ice cube in her ass and he was going back for more. She could feel the ice sloshing inside of her body as she moved, and it was so damn intriguing a sensation that she almost missed the first ice cube entering her over-stimulated pussy. It was already almost too much sensation, but then he inserted another and another until she was stretched out by the rapidly melting ice inside of her.

“Now, I know this goes against your nature sweetheart, but close your legs.”

She couldn’t even register the taunt in her deep _need_ to obey his every command and she pressed her knees together as she continued to service the dildo.

“I want you to keep sucking on that until all the ice is melted, and if you did a _very_ good job, I’ll give you what you’ve been craving afterward.”

He punctuated the point with a sharp slap across her raw ass, and then he wasn’t behind her anymore. She watched through the window as he went back inside and finished unpacking their suitcases. He was making a big show of the slutty lingerie that he’d packed for her, and all the sex toys that he’d packed in their own suitcase. The plugs from her chastity belt he took into the bathroom and then returned with them a few minutes later, obviously having cleaned them. The whole time he was working, she was going mad with how he wasn’t even looking at her. She might as well have not even been there for all the attention he was giving her, and yet she couldn’t stop what she was doing. She didn’t _want_ to stop, she wanted to keep sucking on that dildo until he was ready to use her. This was all she had ever wanted out of her life.

After he’d finished unpacking, he went to the minibar and got a small bottle of liquor and a glass before coming back out on the patio. He didn’t even look at her, just got a couple pieces of ice out of the ice bucket next to her for his glass and sat down behind her. She couldn’t see if he was looking at her or not, but it just made her try harder knowing that he _might_ be.

“Do you know what the difference between a good girl and a bad girl is?” he asked from behind her after a while. “Good girls give blowjobs, bad girls have their faces fucked. Which one do you think you are?”

She couldn’t answer, but she also knew he didn’t expect her to. Instead, she relaxed her throat and slid all the way down the dildo and held it there until her lungs burned. She wanted to be fucked. She just _needed_ him to fuck her. It didn’t matter how, it didn’t matter where, but she needed it. The ice cubes were melting inside of her and the little drips of water on her inner thighs were driving her crazy. She was so far gone, she could only guess at how much time had passed by how much water was pooled around her knees. After an eternity, she heard his footsteps as he came up behind her and she felt herself sit up straighter just knowing he'd be looking at her at last.

Mr. Gold crouched behind her, and she felt the warmth of him even though he hadn't touched her yet. He started petting her hair softly, guiding her pace but letting her set her own depth on the dildo as his free hand stroked across her lower belly towards her pussy. He was so good to her, so gentle and affectionate she just wanted to cry.

“Relax your throat,” he whispered, and she felt a pressure in the back of her head. She knew what was coming, and gave herself over completely to his control as he slid her down the length of the dildo as far as she could go. Meanwhile, his other hand started stroking her folds, and two fingers shot between her legs to part her lips and let the melted ice come pouring out of her in a puddle on the ground. It was warm on her legs, and she felt so relaxed by it that she forgot all about the dildo in her throat for a moment, after which she was suddenly aware again of the burning in her lungs and the tightness in her throat.

“Such a good girl,” he said as he petted her pussy affectionately. “You've worked so hard tonight, darling, I'm going to give you the thing you've wanted all evening.”

He pulled her face back off the dildo and the rush of air back into her lungs set her head buzzing pleasantly, even as he was helping her back onto wobbly legs and guiding her over to the patio bench and sat down. She was about to get on her knees in front of him when he pulled her down next to him and pulled her head down into his lap. Her legs instinctively came up next to her, and he rearranged her until she was flat on her stomach with her shoulders resting on his thighs and her mouth right above his zipper. He caught first one ankle and then the other, wrapping a loop of rope from around her wrists to tie her into a hogtie position that immediately centered her mind. She didn't need to think anymore, she didn't even need to try to support her own weight. He'd taken all the pressure to exist off of her and taken it on to himself.

He unzipped his trousers in front of her face, and suddenly her world had a purpose again. Having his cock presented to her was the only encouragement she needed to bury it in her mouth and begin sucking enthusiastically. It was the best feeling in the world to have him inside of her, and this time he could come in her throat and she would have had him in every way that day.

“Such a good cockwhore,” he said admiringly as she pleasured him. “I wish I could keep you like this forever, as much as I adore your pussy and ass I will never stop loving the way your lips feel wrapped around my cock. Your mouth is exquisite.”

The dirty talk went right through her, replacing all her thoughts with his words. Eventually, his hands came to her hair and she let him guide her as she let her mind wander until she was floating with only him keeping her tethered to reality. It was bliss – pure, unadulterated, bliss.

It was almost too soon that the hitch in his breathing began to register through the fog, and she forced herself to focus on what she was doing as his fingers dug into her hair harder and his hips began to thrust into her mouth erratically. All she could do was hold on and wait for him to _finally_ come in her mouth. The sensation was almost too much for her to stand, but then he pushed her head all the way down and she felt him explode against the back of her throat. It was heaven to drink him down, and she kept going until he pulled her back off of him and she was suddenly adrift. The only thing holding her down to earth was the rope around her arms and ankles, grounding her in reality next to him just enough.

“You okay, sweetheart?” he asked, petting her hair back off her face as her cheek rested on his thigh. “Still here?”

She nodded, which was about all she could manage immediately and she heard him chuckle a little bit. “Deep breaths, Belle. Just relax.”

He started stroking her back and shoulders and all she could do at that point was relax completely. She was completely worn out, she’d been used in every which way and she’d never felt better.

“I’m going to untie you now,” he said. “And then when you’re ready we’ll get you cleaned up for bed.”

“Not yet, please? Just a little longer.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

After a few minutes a breeze sent a chill through her, and she must have been shivering harder than she thought because he patted her shoulder softly. “Come on, sweetheart, it’s time to go in.”

He untied her arms, and they fell limp at her sides before she could get them back under control. She didn’t even have time to even register how exhausted her muscles were before he caught her and helped her to her feet so he could lead her to the bathroom. He drew a bath while she waited, and then guided her into it. She couldn’t do much more than let him clean her off with how weak and relaxed she felt.

Dorian got a washcloth and soaked it in the tub water before rinsing her face gently. It was so incredibly soothing she thought she might cry. After her face was clean, he dowsed the washcloth in the tub again and carefully folded it into a long rectangle which he placed on her forehead.

“Feeling better?” he asked her once her hair and face were washed.

“Yes, Sir.” Even she could hear how tired she sounded, but couldn’t even care.

“Good. Just try to relax, this part might take a bit.”

She couldn’t help but obey this time, not that she would have wanted not to anyway. He was perched on the edge of the tub and moved so he could reach her hair more easily and started finger combing the knots out. There were a few little tugs here and there, but she could feel how careful he was being as he worked his fingers through her hair and all the knots and tangles.

The towel was already cool when he took it off her face and dampened it again so he could clean out the worst of the come he’d left earlier.

“There,” he said at last as he dropped the washcloth into the tub. “We can wash it tomorrow, but that should be good enough for now.”

“Yeah.” She couldn’t think of anything else to say, and she was so drowsy by now that complex thought was beyond her.

Dorian smiled at her in amusement. “I think it’s time for you to get out, sweetheart.”

He helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel to dry her off.

“Do you want to wear the chastity belt while you sleep?”

She thought about it for a little bit. It was frustrating to be plugged, but with how hard she’d been used that day she felt bereft without it.

“Yes, please. But not the big plugs?”

“Of course not.” He unwrapped the towel from her and tapped her ass affectionately. “Go bend over the sink and wait for me.”

She did as she was told and rested her elbows on the vanity to support her weight while she waited for him to come back. He didn’t make her wait too long before returning and setting the plugs on the sink in front of her. She heard the sound of him squeezing lube into his hand and then the slickness of it being dragged through her folds on his fingers before he slid two fingers into her ass. He thrust them in and out of her softly, spreading the lube and stretching her out, and she couldn’t help moaning with the pure pleasure of it.

It felt like too soon that he seemed to feel that she was lubed enough and pulled his fingers from her and she missed them until the plugs were lined up at her entrances and she felt him slide them into her slowly. Once they were nestled into her firmly she just melted while he strapped the chastity belt around her waist and locked it up. She liked being like this, liked the reminder of being his and being ready for him to want her. It made her feel complete to be so thoroughly used like this.

Mr. Gold washed his hands at the sink next to her before helping her up and guiding her to the bed where he sat her on the edge and picked up a piece of rope he’d left on the end table.

“I’m going to tie you up tonight, okay? Nothing too hard, I just don’t want you to get too distracted to sleep.”

“That’s a good idea.” She absolutely would have gotten distracted, and the ropes helped center her thoughts when she was in them. “Thank you, Sir.”

He just smiled at her and looped the rope around her waist before twisting it into a loop and wrapping the loop across her hips, then another on her upper thighs, and on down her body until he finally tied the loop at her feet and grabbed another length of rope which he put around the back of her neck and drew both ends towards the font.

“Do you want your hands in your front or back?”

“Back, please.”

“Alright, then put them behind you and turn around.”

He didn’t make her do too much to get into position, instead he grabbed her ankles and flipped them up onto the bed, turning her so he could get to her back. She felt relaxed already with him controlling her movements. By the time he had her arms crossed behind her back and her wrists tied to her opposite elbows she was back to completely relaxed. He tilted her backwards and kissed her hard on the mouth. As exhausted as she was, she wanted him all over again when his tongue was probing her mouth hungrily. If it hadn’t been for the chastity belt and plugs, she’d be begging him to fuck her to sleep.

“I’m going to get ready for bed,” he said. “I want you to relax and try to sleep. Tomorrow we’re going to be serious about your punishment, sweetheart. Absolutely no orgasms all day, even if you’re being spanked.”

He tapped her nose affectionately before helping her onto her stomach and tucking her into bed. He kissed her temple before retreating to the bathroom, and she tried to wait for him to come back but after the shower was turned on she slowly faded into a deep, luxurious sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! It's been a busy month at work and also school.

Dorian had forgotten to shut the door to the balcony the night before, but waking up to the sound of the ocean with Belle tied in bed next to him was perfection. She was still dozing with her head on the pillow, and he couldn’t help reaching out to stroke her shoulders and down her spine to where it vanished beneath the blankets. Her skin was so soft and she was just so beautiful. She stirred, and then her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him languidly.

“Hey,” she said. “What time is it?”

“I’m not sure. Does it matter? We’re on vacation.”

She didn’t argue, just smiled brighter and he couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss her on the lips. “So how are you doing? Sore?”

“Relaxed,” she replied. She still had that slightly drunken look on her face she’d get after a long night of sex, and clearly being tied up had just extended it for her.

He pet her hair and she preened and relaxed back into the mattress. She was going to be a handful today, and he could work with that.

“Are you ready to get showered?” he asked her, even though they both knew the answer was going to be _yes_.

She sighed, and nodded, and he pet her hair until she relaxed into the pillow. Once she was settled, he sat up and started untying her arms. He took care to wind the rope back up into a nice coil as he went which served the dual purpose of making sure it’d be easily usable when he needed it next and prolonging the whole process for her. He did her arms first, making sure to rub her shoulders and biceps once they were finally freed. She groaned contentedly when he did and made a little whine in the back of her throat in protest when he went to untie her legs.

“You’re just so spoiled, sweetheart,” he said with a chuckle. “I’d thought after yesterday you’d have learned your lesson.”

“I’m being good. And if I wasn’t a _little_ defiant it would be so much less fun for you.”

He couldn’t even pretend he didn’t think she was clever, and instead of scolding he focused on untying her legs. By the time he was done, her body was crisscrossed with pressure marks in a way he found incredibly beautiful. He wanted to just rub his fingers across each one of them, but he was also eager to start their day. Some other time he’d indulge that urge. This time, he was going to lead her to the bathroom so they could shower.

Belle was obviously wound up, which made taking the plugs out of her a process of stroking her back and ass to relax her before pulling them out of her slowly. She was leaning on her elbows and moaning by the time he got them out. It was going to be so much fun teasing her this morning, he couldn’t wait to get started.

Getting her into the shower was easy, keeping her hands to herself was an ordeal. He ended up ordering her to put her hands on the tile while he cleaned her body and once she was clean there was no way to resist reaching down to slide his fingers into her welcoming cunt. She whined and wiggled, and he put his hands over hers to keep her in position while he thrust them in and out of her slowly, careful to avoid stimulating her too much. She was still being punished, and he’d been extremely merciful about her orgasm of the previous evening.

There was lots of squirming as she tried to get more stimulation as he scissored his fingers in her and massaged her walls teasingly. By the time he finally withdrew she was in a state of being nearly completely pliable which just made her more fun.

“No, don’t stop!” she whined, and he didn’t even bother scolding her for it.

“Just making sure you’re all clean. Do you want to wash your own hair?”

“Yes, sir.”

She was pouting, but he released her hands and let her wash her hair. There wasn’t too much mischief she could get into with her hands on her head, so he finally indulged himself in tracing the remaining pressure marks from the ropes that crisscrossed her body. Once she was clean, she immediately grabbed the soap and started washing him. It was indulgent to have her do this, even with her wandering hands – _especially_ with her wandering hands. He relaxed against the wall of the shower when she got on her knees and started stroking his cock with her eager hands. She was supposed to be on denial, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy having this beautiful woman eagerly serving him on her knees. He pet her hair in approval as she ran her hands up and down his thighs and then around to his ass. He knew what she was trying to do, but he wasn’t going to stop her until the last moment, she was trying to goad him into something and he wasn’t going to let her think she could control things.

He savored the feel of warm water and a warmer Belle, waiting until the first tentative lick to his cock before he grabbed a fistfull of her hair and held her still. She instantly stopped what she’d been doing and looked up at him with those painfully blue eyes and her lips just slightly parted. She was waiting for him to take control, begging for him to use her right there in the shower and it was a tempting thing, but when she fought for control she needed him to take it right back.

Dorian dragged his thumb across her lower lip before sliding it into her wet mouth and thrusting in and out a few times. God, she was tempting as hell. He just needed to remember that she was _his_ any way he wanted her.

“Get up,” he ordered. “Turn the water off.”

He smacked her ass hard when she turned for the handles, but otherwise left her alone.

“I think we need another lesson in patience today, don’t we?”

He could hear her whine, but she didn’t protest, just nodded. “Yes, Mr. Gold.”

“Dry your hair and take a few moments to calm down. When you’re ready to be good, I want you to come out there on all fours.” He wanted to give her time to gather her thoughts and prepare herself for the rest of the day. Let her think about her boundaries and what she wanted, let her prepare to submit. He approached her, and put a hand on her chin to tilt it up to face him. “And no touching yourself. Understood?”

Belle bit her lip and smiled. She was so beautiful, what could he even do? So, he just kissed her forehead and stepped away. There were fresh towels on a rack near the sink, and he took one and wrapped it around his waist before exiting into the room and shutting the door behind him. He dressed himself almost mechanically, linen pants and a light shirt. which he didn’t bother buttoning yet. They weren’t ready to leave the room any time soon and the casualness of it all felt relaxing. He still heard the hair dryer in the bathroom, so he sat out on the porch to wait for her to be ready. He needed to get himself into the right state of mind for what would come next as much as she did.

 

Belle couldn’t even meet her own eyes as she was drying her hair. He had her so excited it was all she could do not to rub herself against the edge of the sink while she worked the blow dryer and brush through her hair, and all she could think about was what in the room she could fuck herself with. He’d know, though, and that would just mean more punishment. As much as she enjoyed punishment, she wasn’t sure how much more denial she could take since all she really wanted this weekend was to be fucked hard.

Once her hair was dry and she looked more or less like a normal person, her first inclination was to immediately seek him out to beg for satisfaction, but he’d told her to wait until she was settled to come out and she wanted to at least give him that much obedience. She could behave, she _would_ behave. She focused on her breathing and waited until she could at least pretend to be normal before opening the bathroom door. She remembered all at once he’d asked her to come out on hands and knees, so she dropped down and crawled out to the patio where he was waiting for her.

The patio floor was rough on her knees, which just made her feel more aware of her position and her exposed pussy. It was enough to have her on the edge of begging again, enough to make her want to just put her face to the floor and wait for him to claim her. Instead, she put her chin on his thigh and nuzzled his lap as affectionately as she could manage given the circumstances. Mr. Gold smiled indulgently and pet her hair. It was enough to make her heart hurt with how much she wanted.

“Are you feeling better, sweetheart?”

She was feeling better, in an odd way. The desire and need had become an integral part of her personality now, and she liked it. She liked wanting him so intensely and so perfectly. He was perfect, and this made her feel perfect, too. So, she nodded and rested her chin on his leg so he could pet her better.

“I laid your clothes out on the bed,” he continued. “Go get dressed, and then come back out here. You can stand.”

“Yes, sir.” She used his knees to help her up before returning to the bedroom.

Sure enough, on the bed was a strapless bikini top and matching bottoms, a pretty yellow halter dress, a length of bright pink rope, her chastity belt and plugs, and a bottle of lube. He wanted her to plug herself for him, and she was going to oblige. She arranged the set-up on the edge of the bed and lubed up the anal plug before turning around and carefully sitting down. She had to line the dildo up with her pussy first, and once that was inside her it helped hold the plug still once it reached her ass. There was some maneuvering, and she had to work slowly, but soon enough she was plugged and had the belt latched and locked around her waist. The bathing suit went on much quicker, with the bottoms slung low on her hips again and the top wrapped around her breasts preserving some mockery of modesty. Over that went the dress, it was more opaque than the white one of the previous day had been with only a shadow of the belt visible through the thin cotton. The rope she took back out onto the patio with her and offered it to him.

“Put your arms together behind your back and turn around,” he said. She could sense him standing up behind her even before he was touching her. He dragged his fingertips across her shoulders from behind and then began looping the ropes together around her wrists, working his way up until her elbows were touching. She hated and loved this position, it wasn’t something she could relax happily into for sleeping but it forced her chest out in a way he couldn’t ever ignore and meant good things were coming for her later. He untied the back of her dress straps and let them hang at her waist before pulling the rope on either side of her neck and then down between her breasts and behind her so he could put her in a chest harness. She felt him tugging on her arms where they were bound but couldn’t quite tell what he was doing until he went to pull her dress back up and she realized he’d tied her elbows to the back of her chest harness – she was well and truly immobilized for all intents and purposes and she had no idea how long he anticipated keeping her like this.

“Remember what I said about patience?” he said from behind her.

Oh, damn, she did. “Yes, Mr. Gold.”

“Good, because today we’re going to practice patience and accepting what you’re given. How does that sound?”

It sounded terrifying and erotic, and so damn exciting she could die because he was planning to leave her like this all day. “It sounds good, sir.”

He ran a finger along her spine between her shoulder blades and sent a shiver of anticipation through her body before he stepped away. She forced herself to not follow him, he wanted patience and she wanted to give it to him. She had to prove that she could obey, and be good, and maybe then she could finally get her reward. She _needed_ him to give her the reward.

“You can turn around,” he said and when she obeyed he was sitting again and watching her. “Come here, sweetheart.”

She stood between his knees and he ran his fingers from her knees to her hips a few times so that her skirt flipped up. She wished she knew what he saw when he looked at her like that, because it did things to her that she couldn’t explain. It was like being pulled by a force stronger than gravity, something holding her with him that just wouldn’t let her go. And when he leaned back and commanded her onto her knees, she didn’t even have to make a conscious choice to obey him because she was kneeling at his feet before her brain had even finished processing the instruction.

“See, you _can_ behave when you want to, can’t you?” There was an intense affection in his voice that just made her need to please him more. “Are you comfortable like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold.” And it was the honest to goodness truth, the place she felt the most comfortable in the world anymore was at his feet or in his bed. She wanted him to own her, to claim her and use her however he wanted. But he didn’t ask for anything, didn’t take his cock out and command her mouth open, or touch her – or even look at her. He was looking past her to the ocean view like she wasn’t even there, meanwhile all she could focus on was him. Her every instinct was to demand his attention, to whine and plead and beg in the hopes he’d take her again, but she’d said she would be good and he hadn’t offered her anything yet. This all was worth it for him, in the end.

She had no way of knowing how long she sat there, looking up at him hopefully and feeling the warmth of being between his knees even if he wasn’t touching her, but eventually he started to palm himself through his linen trousers. Now she knew she was being tested, he was ensuring her compliance and teasing her all at once. Her mouth was watering with anticipation by the time he finally took himself in hand right where she could see. He was hard and so tempting she just wanted more of him but she had to wait and watch until he _finally_ took pity on her and threaded his fingers into her hair and guided her mouth over his cock.

She couldn’t keep track of whether he was guiding her or if she was just overeager for him – or possibly both – but she couldn’t get enough once she’d started. The taste of him, the musky salty flavor on her tongue was intoxicating and she couldn’t stop wanting more of it. She wanted him all over, around her and inside of her. She was floating in a world where the only tangible thing was the hard cock in her mouth and the hands in her hair guiding her up and down the length of it. He kept her just short of gagging on each thrust but even so she couldn’t help trying to push a little further each time. She couldn’t wait to taste him down the back of her throat, and it could only be a little longer now.

Suddenly, he was pulling her hair back and his cock was right in front of her face and he was stroking himself fast just inches from her. Belle opened her mouth pleadingly, begging wordlessly for him to fuck her mouth again or at least come into her mouth but instead he held the head of his cock against her chest and dragged it across the base of her throat, smearing his come into her skin before wiping the tip in her hair. He exhaled deeply and relaxed back into the chair, leaving her kneeling at his feet with his pearl necklace dripping slowly down her chest.

“Beautiful,” he said after his gaze finally settled back on her. “I could look at you all day like that.”

Having him talk to her like that was better than sex almost, but she was still craving him inside of her again, even in the least satisfying way she could think of. Mr. Gold’s hands were resting on her knees, and she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the right one before wrapping her lips around his pointer finger and sucking it into her mouth. He grinned at her bemusedly as she slid the finger in and out of his mouth the way she wanted his cock again. It was humiliating to crave him so intensely but at the same time she couldn’t stand another moment of being empty.

Finally, he pulled his hand away and tilted her chin so she was looking at his face. “If you’re that hungry it’s probably time to go to brunch.”

She wasn’t particularly hungry for food, but another thought came to her as he was tucking his cock away.

“I’m going like this?”

“Just like that, sweetheart. I think everyone should see what kind of slut you are, don’t you?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finally - FINALLY! - gets all the orgasms she could possibly have wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been so long since I wrote anything. I got super duper sick before Christmas and it lasted until after Christmas. In fact, I'm still coughing two and a half weeks later! So that's been fun. Don't really recommend getting a cold this year, because the one that's been going around here has been brutal.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your porn.

Belle had done a lot of kinky things in public, but never like this during the day. Something about letting him parade her through the lobby with her arms bound behind her back thrusting her chest forward with the come drying in her clavicle was so damn filthy she could barely walk. She should be humiliated, she should be nervous, but instead all she could think was how much she just wanted to throw herself on the floor and be fucked right there next to the concierge desk until she was too exhausted to move anymore. Instead, though, she let him sit her on his lap and hand feed her toast points and fruit in full view of the entire room. She was a kept woman, a lap pet, and a fuck toy and it was obvious to anyone who cared to look.

Belle could feel herself flush down to her chest, which she was sure just made his come stand out even more. The whole thing just made her even more horny which she didn’t think was even possible anymore. People were watching, but even worse was that some people weren’t. Her complete submission to him was only marginally more interesting in this place than a cup of coffee or their fresh squeezed orange juice. She needed his attention, but she also wanted the attention of the room – wanted them to whisper and call her a slut, to understand that she belonged to this man in this way and that she would do anything he asked of her.

Tink had waved casually on her way out of the dining room and shot her a wink, and Belle caught her first glimpse of the couple she was there with. The woman had long blonde hair and the man was broad shouldered and handsome, and Belle truly hoped there’d be time to get better acquainted with them later.

After breakfast, he led her out to the beach again and returned to the cabana they had sat at the day before. It occurred to her that he’d probably reserved it for them ahead of time, and she felt so pleased at his foresight and commitment to making this a special trip for her.

“Would you like to go swimming?” he asked as he kicked his shoes off under one of the beach chairs.

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said automatically. She mostly just wanted to be with him, though. Especially if he was going to take half his clothes off and go for a swim with her. He stripped off his linen shirt and trousers, folding each carefully and laying them on the chair above his shoes. He turned her around by her shoulders and untied the strap at the back of her neck, letting the dress fall to the ground.

“Step out of your dress,” he said, and when she obeyed he crouched down and untied the ribbons that held her wedge sandals onto her feet before collecting her cast-off dress and laying it next to his clothes on the chair. “Now, walk down to the shore and wait for me.”

It was all she could do to keep her composure as she waited with her hands tied behind her back for him to meet her. The waves lapped at her feet, and finally she felt his hands on her shoulders as he came up behind her and stroked them gently. He was so careful of her once they were in the ocean, staying right at her side so she didn’t lose her footing and slip under the water. He held her and let her float, and if it hadn’t been for the erection pressing tight against her thigh she’d never have known anything was out of the ordinary. If she could have gotten her hands free, she’d have stroked him and tried to get him off right there, but all she could do was wiggle against him and hope he took her invitation.

After they swam for awhile, he dressed them both again and took her for a walk past the hammocks where he’d driven her so insane the day before. They passed a man getting a blowjob from a topless woman and another where a couple was using it as a sex swing to allow the woman laying languidly on it to rock back and forth on her partner’s cock. Belle couldn’t help the little bit of envy she had at seeing that, but it was tempered by the knowledge that she’d be fucked even better once Dorian saw how good she could be for him.

Lunch was room service, followed by a quick rinse in the shower and a nap in nothing but the rope and chastity belt. She woke up first, and her first inclination was to try and get her mouth on him and see if she could lure him into letting her suck his cock but she had been so good all day she just wanted to get this denial over with and get her reward. He’d promised the playroom if she was good, and she wanted it _desperately_. So, instead, she contented herself with fantasies of all the debauched things she hoped to receive there as she waited for him to wake up. It had been _so_ long since she’d gotten to fuck another woman, and he hadn’t fucked another one in front of her since Ariel left. It had really been a perfect arrangement – Belle liked women and she liked men, she liked Ariel and she liked Dorian, and they had worked well together even if neither one liked the other as much as they liked her.

At last, she felt him stir and she tried to relax herself as much as she could, as though she were afraid he’d be able to read the direction of her filthy, filthy thoughts. He smiled when he saw her lying there so obediently, and stroked his hand down her cheek to her shoulder and arm and then down to cup her ass affectionately.

“How are you holding up?” he asked. “Answer me truthfully.”

“Very good, Mr. Gold.”

“Yeah? Nothing too tight?”

She shook her head as well as she could. “Perfect.”

He hmmed and sat up, trailing his fingernails up and down her thighs idly in a way that made her squirm.

“Do you know why we’re doing this punishment?” he asked her.

“Because I was a demanding slut?” she replied, though truthfully she wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for her to say.

“It’s more than that,” he replied, obviously trying to prompt her to come up with some elaboration on the topic. When she didn’t, he caught one of her feet and tickled it lightly. She whimpered and tried to focus on the question, but all she could focus on was trying not to kick her foot and squirm away from him. “Still no idea?” he asked as he worked on the arch of her foot in a way that made her shriek in laughter.

“No, sir,” she forced out as calmly as she could.

“It’s important that you obey perfectly while we’re here,” he said at last, giving her another tickle that had her bucking on the bed. “There are strangers and variables that can’t be controlled here, so for your safety I need to trust that _you_ can be controlled or I won’t take you into those situations.”

It made sense, and she’d have told him that had she been able to speak through the tickling, but instead she just whimpered in what she hoped was agreement as she squirmed and flailed under his ministrations. This shouldn’t be as arousing to her as it was, and yet she soon found herself pressing her legs together as well as she could and just surrendering to the fact that he had her so completely helpless.

Finally, he released her foot and she instantly relaxed, trying to get her breathing back under control. He pet her legs and skimmed his fingers across the swell of her ass while she settled down.

“I promise I’ll listen, Mr. Gold,” she said once she could trust herself to speak again. “I’ll be so good for this whole trip.”

“That’s my good girl,” he replied. “Is there anything else you’d like to do before dinner? After that I’m afraid you won’t have that much free time.”

What she _really_ wanted was for him to fuck her hard and maybe invite over some other people from the hallway to help because she wasn’t sure that she could be satisfied by just one good, hard, fucking, but she needed him to know that she was taking this seriously. He’d been right, she was trusting him with her safety and in order for him to do be able to protect her she would need to be controllable in a way she rarely was at home where she was always safely in his possession.

“I just want to be with you,” she said at last. “Without clothes, like when we’re at the cabin.”

She wanted a reminder of how she pleased him when it was just the two of them alone, and this was the best way she knew to do it. He smiled and petted her hair back off her face.

“Whatever you like, sweetheart,” he replied. “Anything at all.”

 

They spent most of the rest of the afternoon with her curled up in his lap on the porch, and sometimes he teased her nipples but for the most part he just held her and they talked. It was the most relaxed she’d been since they arrived at the resort. He was taking care of her, and he would take care of her as long as she needed him to. It was exactly the reminder that she needed of how much she wanted to be with him.

Eventually, it was time to get ready for dinner and he dressed her in a strapless pink lace dress that was cut so short she couldn’t really bend over in it (if she’d been able to bend over at all after he fitted her with the larger dildo and plug that she’d worn to dinner the day before and bound her arms behind her back again). She was hand-fed at dinner, and it was all she could do to resist kneeling at his feet while he did it. Maybe she’d ask him for that tomorrow, but for right now she was enjoying befriending Tink and her partners Kathryn and Fred. It was overall a very pleasant dinner, until he shut the door to their room after dinner and the entire energy of the evening changed.

Belle wasn't sure she could take much more teasing today, but the sun had finally set during dinner and he had promised her that of she was good she would be rewarded. Once they were finally alone, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her over to stand at his knees

“How do you feel, sweetheart?”

His question set her brain buzzing as she tried to formulate an answer. She was a little sore, extremely aroused, very ready to have enough orgasms that she could forget her name, and eager to please.

“So good, Mr. Gold," she said at last. He smiled at her and settled his hands on her hips possessively, kneading her flesh in a way that said he knew exactly what he wanted to do to her.

“Are you now? Does that mean you're ready to behave yourself at last?”

“Yes, sir. Can I show you how obedient I can be?" She said the last with a lick of her lips, hoping he'd order her to her knees so she could burn off some of her energy before they got back into public, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled the sides of her chastity belt up, driving the plugs deeper into her and making her eyes roll back into her head with the pleasure of it.

“I think you've just about learned your lesson, haven't you?” All she could do was nod, words weren't coming easily. “Alright, then I think it's time to get you ready to show everyone what an obedient little whore you are.”

He released her and produced the key to her chastity belt from his pocket, unlocking the padlock at her waist and slowly guiding it out of her. It felt awful being so empty, all she could think of was how much she wanted to be full again – it felt so, so wrong.

“We’re going to the playroom tonight,” he said authoritatively in a way that made her stomach do flips. “You’re going to be an orgasm slut tonight. You can have as many orgasms as you are given by whoever wants to provide you one, but if they tell you to ask for the orgasm you have to do it. I won’t let anyone fuck you this time, but your pussy and ass will both be used. Are you okay with that?”

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the thought. It was exactly what she’d been wanting all day, and had the potential to be very much worth the wait he’d put her through. “Yes, Mr. Gold. I’d love that.”

“All right, then. Let’s get you dressed.”

He put her back in the cupless bra and fit the snake-head nipple clamps onto her erect nipples, and then spun her around to untie her arms. Once she was free, she was surprised she couldn’t quite control them correctly at first, so she could really only wait while he guided her into a short silk bathrobe and tied it loosely around her waist. The shoes he gave her were second only to the ballet boots in the least practical footwear she’d ever worn, strappy gold sandals with a stiletto heel that was so high that she was practically on tip-toes wearing them. He finished by locking them onto her ankles with a tiny padlock. While she could walk, she was essentially at his mercy and she knew that had been his whole point in choosing them. Once she was dressed, he packed some toys into a bag for her and then slung it over his shoulder and escorted her out into the hallway.

She wasn’t the only one in the hallway in a state of undress, and riding the elevator with a man and woman both in full latex fetish wear did nothing to help her poor empty pussy feel less neglected on the way down.She followed Mr. Gold where he led as he directed her out the door of the lobby and through to a small side building with tinted windows and people entering. She felt so out of place and vulnerable as soon as they entered the building and she saw the sheer volume of submissives in that place. Nobody would ever pay attention to her with all these others to distract them. Still, she would have Mr. Gold and that was the important part.

He guided her to a padded bench with metal rings dangling from the side of it and a wedge pillow on top and he helped her up onto it with her hips right at the highest edge of the wedge. Once she was in position, he tied her wrists over her head before moving around to tie her legs open at the other edge of it. He stayed between her legs and untied the sash of her robe, spreading it open around her and leaving her completely exposed to the room. He reached into his bag and removed a wand vibrator, a bottle of lube, a textured glass dildo, and an anal dildo with ridges up and down the length of it. These he set out on the bench next to her along with a permanent marker which he uncapped and wrote the words _make me come_ on her torso. He also lubricated her ass with his fingers, which just made her stomach tighten in anticipation. He really did intend for her to be worked over in this room tonight.

She could feel him writing something else on her thighs but couldn’t make the words out, and then suddenly she felt him cupping the head of the wand vibrator over her vulva and all memory of what he’d been doing flew out of her head. She’d been kept on edge for over a day, and he was so good at using her that she didn’t even have time to enjoy it before she was tumbling over the edge with a screaming orgasm that had her toes curling in her shoes.

Mr. Gold stroked her legs as she came down, and then he took the marker back from his pocket and made a short little line on her torso before coming around to stand at her face with his hands on her shoulders affectionately.

After a few moments, a strange man came over and rubbed her knees gently, reading over the writing on her body before gesturing towards the toys as if to ask _may I?_ Dorian nodded, watching both Belle and the stranger as he chose the anal toy and started probing her ass with it slowly. She couldn’t contain the whimper as the stranger slid the toy in to the hilt and then pulled it back out of her. He seemed more curious than anything, and was playing with her almost distractedly. Eventually he slid it out almost all the way and then shoved it back in all at once, making her squeak with surprise and look up to Mr. Gold for reassurance. It didn’t hurt, and when he began really fucking her with the toy she forgot even being startled and simply lost herself in the pleasure of it all.

After a few minutes there were fingers in her pussy, and it wasn’t until they didn’t know _exactly_ where to touch her to make her come that she remembered it wasn’t Mr. Gold doing it, but somehow it still felt like him. He was all she could see as she laid on her back and was pleasured by this other man, and it felt like he was doing it to her. This orgasm this man was going to take from her body still belonged to Mr. Gold, regardless of its source.

The stranger studiously avoided her clit, but even so she was eventually overwhelmed by an orgasm at his hands, but it was still Mr. Gold whose eyes she was looking into as it happened, and Mr. Gold who added another short line to the one he’d already placed on her torso, only now did she realize he was marking off her orgasms. After her orgasm, the stranger lost some interest in her, leaving the toy in her ass and saying something to Mr. Gold before wandering off to join his group again.

She barely even bothered to look at the next man to come up and touch her, this one just seemed interested in seeing how many orgasms he could pull out of her and how fast he could do it, and four more hashmarks were added to her tally before he finally left.

Belle was starting to lose herself in the moment in such a pleasant way by the end of it, but Mr. Gold stopped the domme who had come up to her and stroked her arms and patted her face until she settled back into her body and he let the woman come over.

The woman leaned over Belle, drawing her attention to her face and it took Belle a moment to recognize Tink from earlier. “I need you to pick a number between one and ten,” the woman said in a sweet voice.

Belle couldn’t quite focus on the question, stumbling over numbers in her head before finally blurting out “seven.”

“Okay, that’s how many fingers are going inside of you.”

Belle barely had time to be excited at that prospect before the dildo was out of her ass and she could feel Tink sliding fingers into her. Belle had no idea how this was going to work, she’d certainly been fisted before but seven fingers was a lot in any event.

“There’s one and two,” Tink counted out as the first two fingers went into her ass and Belle was grateful again for the plugs she’d been wearing the whole trip. Any other time, this would have been a much different prospect. “Three…” Tink continued, and Belle felt the fourth begin to probe her asshole as well, eventually leaving only her thumb outside as Tink whispered _four_. It was all Belle could do to focus on Mr. Gold at the unexpected pleasure of what this other woman was doing to her body. 

The other three went into her pussy, and soon Tink was thrusting in and out of both holes in turn, always keeping Belle full as she worked. It felt like it wouldn’t ever stop, and she desperately didn’t want it to stop, but she also _desperately_ wanted to come despite the six lines on her belly signalling how well she’d already been pleasured tonight.

“Please can I come?” Belle asked at last, unable to resist begging for what she needed.

“Oh my, you didn’t tell me you were a slut,” Tink said playfully. “Haven’t you already had enough orgasms for the night? What was it, six?” Belle could see Mr. Gold smiling wryly between the two women, obviously enjoying what was being done to Belle almost as much as she was.

“Answer her, Belle,” he said when Belle wasn’t able to answer through the sensations filling her.

“Yes, ma’am,” Belle finally forced out.

“And you want me to make you come again?”

“Yes...please yes.”

“Such a greedy little cunt,” Tink said scoldingly, pulling the hand from her pussy and slapping Belle’s clit hard before sliding her fingers back in and stroking up to Belle’s g-spot. “It’s a wonder you’re ever allowed in public.”

It was _so much_ sensation and somehow just not quite enough to get her off, and Belle was going to go mad from the wait if she didn’t get another orgasm at this woman’s hands. Everything she was doing felt so, so good.

“If I give you an orgasm what will I get in return?” Tink asked, obviously teasing but Belle was suddenly on high alert. The idea of reciprocation was something she would be very interested in once Mr. Gold was amenable to it, and she looked up to him for permission before responding.

He smiled at her and nodded, waiting for her to smile back before he responded to the inquiry for her. “I’m sure we can arrange something for tomorrow. She’s quite an accomplished oral slut and I don’t mind you borrowing her for, oh, say, a half hour per orgasm?”

Belle wouldn’t have needed Tink’s permission anymore to come, but the woman immediately brought her thumb to tease Belle’s clit, quickly drawing another orgasm out of her which Mr. Gold marked on her torso. She’d expected Tink to stop here, but instead she kept going, forcing Belle’s body through another orgasm immediately. She was sure she’d die of overstimulation at that point but the blonde still didn’t relent and Belle was on the verge of begging for mercy when finally her body managed to shudder through her ninth orgasm of the evening. Belle fell limp against the wedge after the aftershocks wore off, and she felt Tink wiping her fingers on her thighs.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Belle,” the other woman said teasingly. “I think that’s going to be the best ninety minutes of the week.”

She wondered idly if Mr. Gold would regret his offer on her behalf but he was still looking at her possessively and she loved the way he was touching her so much she couldn’t worry about that yet. Instead, she just watched him, feeling sex drunk and tired, and so spent she could barely think straight, but still somehow needing more.

“Are you ready to keep going?” he asked her once she’d come down a bit and she nodded.

She could feel the next person coming up, but didn’t even bother looking at the next few people to use her. There were fingers inside her and someone toying with her nipples. There were spankings that made her shout. Some people used toys, some used floggers, some made her come and some didn’t bother, simply using her for their own purposes. One dominant had a submissive wearing a dildo gag who fucked her through an orgasm, but by and large they were just a mass of hands and fingers and toys that were demanding of her pleasure. By the end, the only words she could remember were _yes_ and _more_ , and she’d completely lost track of how many orgasms she’d had although Mr. Gold had been right there the whole time and marked each one for her.

Finally, there were no more strangers touching her, he waved the last one off and just stroked her arms and shoulders as she settled back down to Earth. She’d never felt more relaxed in her life, and when he leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips she couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped her at the tenderness of it. He really was perfect, and she would need to remember to tell him that when she had the energy to speak again. At length, he kissed her forehead.

“Are you ready for your reward, sweetheart?” he asked her, and she’d been sure she’d already been rewarded plenty but she just nodded in the affirmative in the hopes of more pleasure to come. “You need to ask for it,” he continued, flicking one of her nippleclamps just hard enough to make her jump. “Out loud.”

The jolt of pain-pleasure that radiated out from her nipple had brought her back even more and rekindled the low burn of desire she’d felt for him since they got on the plane. “Please, Mr. Gold. I’ve been good, please let me have it.”

“Good girl.” He practically purred the words into her ear and gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze before moving around to be between her legs. She’d almost thought herself beyond physical pleasure at that point, but as soon as his fingers started to trail down her thighs she knew she’d been wrong. She wanted so much more, and she wanted it at his hands.

He brushed the knuckles of his right hand across her labia and then dragged his thumb through her folds. If she could have moved her arms and legs, she was sure she’d have floated off the wedge he had her propped up on but instead she just pulled helplessly against the straps as she tried to arch her body into him.

Mr. Gold seemed pleased by her reaction, and his left hand went up to cup her breast as his right hand teased her labia. The combination of pleasure at his touch and the shocks of pain from the nipple clamp still firmly affixed to her nipple amplified each other deliciously until he finally circled her clit with his thumb and she gave up on trying to focus and just surrendered herself to the sensations. No sooner was she starting to feel herself drifting into that sea of pleasure when she was shocked back to reality by a soft spank on her breast that pulled her back to reality.

“Not yet, beautiful,” he said firmly. He brought his right hand from her pussy to her left breast and started massaging both of them, rubbing his thumbs across her aching nipples and almost admiring the way her flesh rose up between his fingers as he squeezed. At length, he finally moved his hands back to her hips and leaned down. It was good that he was holding her in place, because when he brought his lips around her clit and started teasing it with his tongue she knew she’d have bucked up away from him if she’d been able to. He was everything to her in that moment.

She couldn’t help bucking her hips as he pleasured her, and eventually he settled with his left arm wrapped around her hips and holding her in place as he started fucking her with the fingers of his right hand. She held nothing back from him, letting everything he was doing flood her body until she was screaming his name as an orgasm ripped through her hard, leaving her shaking as he teased her over the edge.

Even through the exhaustion, she still couldn’t help feeling bereft when his lips and fingers left her as she was still trembling through the aftershocks.

“One more,” he said firmly and she barely had time to register the words when she suddenly felt his cock probing at her entrance. _Yes_ this was what she had been waiting for, the thing she’d most wanted and the thing she’d thought he was going to make her go without tonight. He didn’t thrust in, and it took her a moment to register that even now he was still waiting for her consent in this.

“Please, Mr. Gold,” she said in a voice that was trembling with desire even to her own ears. “Please please please yes.”

They were the only words she could manage anymore, but they were enough and soon he was thrusting into her in long, slow strokes that felt like they reached all the way to the deepest parts of her soul. Once he’d settled into a rhythm, his hands went to her breasts and cupped them sending that same delicious ache through her body as he fucked her. The angle she was at forced his cock into her g-spot on each and every thrust, and that combined with the pressure still on her breasts and nipples was dragging her relentlessly towards one final orgasm. She could feel herself teetering on the edge, unable to force herself past that precipice and almost crying with the frustration of not being able to come for him when that was all she wanted to do.

He was thrusting erratically and she was tensed with the need and sure she’d never finish when suddenly he pulled the clamps from her nipples. The sensation of the pressure being released had a two-fold effect as blood rushed into them and she felt the flash of pain at the loss of them. The effect sent her plunging over the precipice into the hardest orgasm of the night, she wasn’t even aware of him spilling inside of her until he was leaning over her with his hands on either side of her hips and his head bowed as he caught his breath. It was a feeling of completeness to have him here inside of her for as long as she could keep him.

Finally, he pulled his cock out of her and tucked it back in his pants, and Belle felt herself go completely limp. She had no energy left in her at all, and she just waited as he untied her legs and arms.

“You ready to sit up?” he asked her, and she could just barely manage to shake her head _no_. “Okay, that’s okay.” He leaned over her and picked her arms up, putting them over his shoulders and wrapping his arms behind her back. “Come on, sweetheart, follow me.”

She tried her best to hold onto him as he lifted her up, but her whole body was shaking from exhaustion when she tried so she ended up letting him carry her to a bench along the wall, where he cradled her in his lap as she rested against his chest and watched the room. A few people had been watching her show, but after he’d moved her to the wall those people wandered off to other groups. 

The most interesting performance at the moment seemed to be two women facing each other with their nipples, and tongues clamped so that the chains between them were connected to each other, locking the two of them together face to face. A domme circled the two, providing instructions and an occasional slap with a riding crop, ensuring their backs remained straight and legs remained spread open as a man forced orgasms onto one of them with a wand vibrator and his fingers. Both of the submissives were trying hard not to move too much as the man moved the vibrator to the other one in turn and the domme focused her attentions on the one who had been coming previously. They were so beautiful like that, bound together and drooling on their breasts as they were teased further and further into that blissful level of pleasure that only this experience could bring. 

She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy, even if she’d already been fucked so well for so long that she couldn’t stand. She never wanted to be anywhere but in this room again, because here she could be exactly the person she was always meant to be with the man she wanted to be with forever. The thought was staggering and made her want to snuggle deeper into him to stay there. She was the happiest she’d ever been in her life, and he was the cause of it.

“Are you okay?” he asked, petting her hair back off her face.

“Yeah. Just thinking about how happy I am and how much I love you,” she said honestly. She was far past the point where she could have managed to play it cool, anyway. “And how beautiful those two are.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said earnestly. “But I can see if we can arrange something like that if you’d be interested.”

“Very interested. I wouldn’t mind sharing you like that.”

He was such a good dom, and he was so good at letting her live out her fantasies she definitely wanted to share him with another submissive, at least once. Just to see what it was like. As much fun as Ariel had been, it had been a domme that he was sharing her with, and she wanted to return the favor.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he said after a few more moments. “It’s time to get you in bed.”

She let him guide her to her feet and then promptly fell back to the bench. He seemed to realize as soon as she did that she was too worn out to manage walking in the shoes he’d put her in, and it was almost gallant how he immediately went down on one knee to unlock the little padlocks that held them on her feet so that he could take the shoes off. He held them in one hand as he helped her back up and then tied her robe around her waist, and guided her back towards the hotel. Dorian had to halfway carry her back to their room, but she made it all the way to the bed on her own feet before collapsing.

“Do you want to take a bath?” he asked as he was untying the robe and prying it off her shoulders.

“I don’t think I can.” It was an odd truth to admit that she was absolutely too tired to even lay in a bath while he cleaned her up, but she had been used more times than she could count. Although…

She glanced down at her torso while he was putting her robe away. There were three groups of five hashmarks plus one extra. Adding in the two orgasms he’d given her that was eighteen. Belle was surprised to be disappointed in herself, she’d been so close to twenty.

“Just rest, then.”

She felt empty again, now that she wasn’t being used, and it took her a moment to remember the plugs he hadn’t put in her yet, and apparently wasn’t planning on using tonight.

“Mr. Gold?”

“Yes?”

“Can you...can I have my plugs back in?”

He looked at her with a little quirk of amusement on his lips. “You want me to plug you for sleep? After all that?” She nodded. “Such an insatiable slut.”

She smiled at the odd endearment and the sweetness of his voice as he’d said it. He brought the plugs and belt back and laid them next to her on the bed.

“Maybe the rope instead of the belt? And tie my hands in front tonight?”

He nodded at her request, tossing the belt aside and carefully fitting first the wider plug in her pussy before lubricating the other one and sliding it into her ass. She felt whole like this, and as debauched as it felt there was a part of her that never wanted them out again. It would be so desperate and whorish to continue this after they got back home, but they would be a constant reminder that she belonged to him. By the time he had the plugs in her and the rope around her hips holding them in place she was already on the verge of dozing off in bed, so when he scooted her into place and tied her wrists loosely in front of her she just rolled over and closed her eyes.

She felt him sitting on the side of the bed next to her and tucking her in, and the last thing she heard as she drifted off to sleep was him whispering _I love you, too._


End file.
